


На исходе лета

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Newt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют привык, что толком не видит Тесея, но в конце августа тот взял короткий отпуск, всего на несколько дней. И что-то вдруг пошло не так.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ньюту 16, Тесею 24.

В их семье греческими именами называли девочек, так было принято, эту традицию соблюдали уже многие поколения. Если бы родилась дочь, её бы назвали Ариадной, но родился Тесей, и мама наплевала на все традиции, сказав, что не даст ему простого ирландского имени. Мальчик не будет, говорила она, ни Мэлдуном, ни Шеналлом, ни каким-нибудь Лиром, только Тесеем.

Ньют услышал это от многочисленных родственников в один из тех праздников, на которые собирается вся семья, и только плечами пожал. Его мать тоже не обделила оригинальным, ломающим традиции именем, но в ней всегда было что-то бунтарское, то, что толкнуло её разводить гиппогрифов — совсем не подходящее занятие для женщины из родовитой семьи.

Стоило семье снова собраться, и опять какие-то четвероюродные тётки у камина стали обсуждать их имена — а что ещё обсуждать, если все свежие сплетни закончились?.. Ньют поймал на себе чужие взгляды и отвернулся, одёргивая жилетку. Из кармана вылез было Пикетт, но Ньют нажал на его голову, заставляя снова спрятаться. А то пойдут расспросы… 

Дверь открылась и захлопнулась, впуская новых людей. Бабушка прошла через почтительно расступившуюся толпу, чтобы встретить, и опять раздались возгласы «с днём рождения!», опять полетели звёзды из палочек, обжигая щёку. Кто-то наступил каблуком Ньюту на ногу, он ойкнул, и владелица этой ужасной фиолетовой туфли обернулась.

— Извините, — сказала она. Фейерверки из палочек опять раскрасили большую залу, и она стряхнула конфетти с волос. — Вы, кажется, Ньютон? Я плохо тут всех знаю.

— Да, — ответил Ньют коротко. Девушка, кажется, хотела познакомиться и пофлиртовать, но у него не было такого желания. Потому что… потому.

— Я Афина. Мы с севера Англии, редко тут бываем, но мне нравится. — Она как будто поспешно искала тему для разговора. — У вас красиво здесь, в Ирландии. Очень. 

— Наверное.

Афина смутилась односложному ответу и начала расправлять складки на длинном сиреневом платье.

— А что значит ваше имя, Ньютон? — спросила она, всё ещё явно не теряя надежды. — Как-то не по-гэльски звучит…

— Это деревня в Бридженде, — ответил Ньют, потеряв терпение. — Там родился отец. 

Пока девушка думала, что ответить, из ниоткуда появился Тесей — сказал что-то Афине с приятной улыбкой и увёл Ньюта за собой, сквозь толпу, мимо праздничного стола. Они вышли в более-менее тихий холл и встали у лестницы на второй этаж. Тесей облокотился на шар, венчающий перила, и следил, как Ньют выдыхает с облегчением.

— Не нравится всё это, а? — прозорливо спросил Тесей. Ньют хмуро отвернулся. — Да можешь уйти, кто тут заметит твоё отсутствие. Или давай вместе подышим воздухом — у меня что-то голова разболелась.

Наконец-то брат впервые за годы сказал что-то дельное.

Они прошли в сад чёрным ходом, через забитую суетившимися домовиками кухню. Дневная августовская духота развеялась, и сейчас, в эти ранние сумерки, на улице было хорошо. Слабый ветерок доносил аромат маминых цветов с клумбы и далёкий запах луга. Ньют вдохнул его полной грудью.

Тесей достал сигарету, повертел в пальцах и положил обратно.

— Ещё мать заметит, — сказал он со смешком. — Она так и не знает.

Ньют, фыркнув, расстегнул нижнюю пуговицу на жилете — слишком уж тот давил. Потом поднял взгляд — брат смотрел с подозрением.

— Ты же не куришь, надеюсь? — строго спросил Тесей.

— Отстань.

— Я серьёзно, Ньют.

— Ты сам начал курить курсе на шестом, я помню.

— Что ты там помнишь, тебе восемь было!..

Тесей зажал шею Ньюта сгибом локтя; вырваться не получалось, брат держал крепко, но Ньют упорно извивался и пыхтел. Тесей же всё-таки достал спрятанную сигарету, зажёг её щелчком пальцев и засунул в рот. Ньют от удивления замер, уставившись на пальцы.

— Ты и без палочки можешь?..

— Ага. — Тесей наклонился — с противным самодовольным выражением на лице — и выдохнул дым Ньюту в лицо. Ньют закашлялся.

— Отпусти.

— Не хочу.

Брат с мечтательной улыбкой вперил взгляд в небо, от его сигареты шёл лёгкий дымок, который огибал, обнимая, луну. Слабый свет фонарей делал ярче шёлковые полоски на галстуке Тесея — серый с жёлтым, почти как хаффлпаффский галстук, который лежал у Ньюта в чемодане, дожидаясь сентября.

— Ты свой галстук факультетский не выкинул? — спросил Ньют.

Тесей явно удивился.

— Нет. А должен был?

— Не знаю. — Ньют опять попытался вывернуться из хватки, но сдался и положил руку поперёк спины, обнимая. — Тесей! Да не буду я курить, обещаю.

— Вот и хорошо.

Хватка ослабла, и ладонь Тесея легла на плечо, большой палец мягко погладил через ткань неудобного нового костюма Ньюта. Они стояли так, и Тесей курил, и что-то волнительное было во всём этом, но Ньют не понимал что. Громко пели сверчки, и возвращаться в дом не хотелось.

Тесей склонился вдруг и поцеловал в макушку, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Совсем близко пахнуло табаком, а потом исчезло, и Тесей тоже исчез — ушёл в дом. Ньют услышал его смех из-за закрытой двери — наверное, кто-то тоже захотел прорваться в сад. Но дверь, слава Мерлину, осталась запертой.

С клумбы опять донёсся одуряющий аромат лилий, мешаясь с табаком и шлейфом парфюма Тесея. Ньют сел на ступеньки, слушая ночь и вдыхая её, почему-то совершенно ошалевший.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Ньют, вялый от вчерашнего пунша, едва ковырялся в тарелке. Есть не хотелось, и даже аппетитный запах бекона не прельщал. В очередной раз потянувшись к кувшину с соком, Ньют отдёрнул пальцы: кувшин поднялся сам собой и налил ему полный стакан. Отец отложил палочку и покачал головой.

— Ну, где там мой любимый внук? — донёсся бабушкин голос. 

Она вошла в столовую неспешно, опираясь на трость с гиппогрифьей головой на набалдашнике. Ньют покосился на часы: бабушка припоздала к завтраку, такого обычно не бывало, но ведь вчера праздновали её день рождения, в конце концов.

Тут до Ньюта дошёл смысл её вопроса.

— Тесей здесь? — переспросил он, откладывая нож.

Он знал, что никогда не был любимым внуком.

— Да, — ответил отец вместо бабушки. — Взял небольшой отпуск. Меня тоже интересует, где он, неужели забыл уже, как дома принято? Всего ничего живёт отдельно, и вот пожалуйста.

— Выпил лишнего, наверное, — добродушно заметила мама. — Не будь к нему строг. Он столько работал в последние месяцы…

— …А может, уединился вчера с какой-нибудь дальней родственницей?.. — задумчиво перебил отец.

Бабушка издала переливчатый смешок.

— Ну-ну, не надо при Ньюте.

— Я не здесь, — отозвался Ньют, уныло глядя в тарелку. — Я в денниках, а тут сидит моя магическая проекция.

Мама вздохнула и тоже отложила приборы — нож с вилкой звякнули о тарелку.

— Ладно. Ньют, пусть твоя магическая проекция сходит наверх к Тесею и спросит, почему он опаздывает. Только не врывайся с разбегу, ради Мерлина.

— Не спугну ни одну дальнюю родственницу, обещаю.

Он поспешно встал, радуясь возможности сбежать с завтрака, отодвинул замешкавшейся бабушке стул и быстрым шагом вышел из столовой. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, поднялся к спальням и по привычке едва не свернул направо, к двери своей комнаты. На полпути хлопнул себя по лбу и развернулся — Тесей так редко бывал дома, что ноги напрочь забыли дорогу к нему.

На стук никто не ответил. Ньют подёргал дверь — заперто, да ещё какими-то непривычными заклинаниями... В их необычности Ньют убедился, когда ручка зашипела и уколола голубыми искрами, и пришлось отдёрнуть руку.

Тут дверь отворилась сама по себе. Он шагнул внутрь — шторы были задёрнуты, в спальне царила темнота. Всклокоченная голова приподнялась на подушке.

— Что тебе? — сонно спросил Тесей. — Уйди.

Ньют помялся, неожиданно смутившись. И ответил:

— Ты на завтрак опаздываешь вообще-то. Забыл? «Гиппогрифы в восемь уже корму просят…»

— «...Так что ты на завтрак должен встать к семи». Мерлин, я ещё это помню…

Ньют улыбнулся уголком рта: наверное, он сам уже никогда не сможет забыть придуманный мамой стишок. Тесей упал головой обратно на подушку и с неё наколдовал в воздухе время: золотистые линии показали семь пятнадцать.

— Можно было и не так выпендрёжно, — заметил Ньют, кивая на комод с древними вычурными часами эпохи Регентства на нём, но Тесей уже не слушал. Вскочив, он спешно начал расстёгивать пуговицы пижамной рубашки, сбросил её на кровать. Ньют заворожённо наблюдал за перекатывающимися мускулами на руках. Тут Тесей стянул штаны, и Ньют быстро отвёл взгляд, внезапно заинтересовавшись стопкой квиддичных журналов на столе. Потом не выдержал, глянул украдкой, пока Тесей вынимал бельё из комода. Глянул и сделал невольный шаг назад, перешагнул порог.

— В общем, тебя ждут, — сказал Ньют напоследок стопке журналов и торопливо закрыл дверь.

Тесей спустился минут через пять, явно одетый наспех и так же причёсанный. Извинился со смущённой улыбкой и степенно поздоровался со всеми присутствующими. Ньют пробормотал что-то ответное на его «доброе утро, Ньют» и потянулся за тостами, вложил между двух остатки бекона с тарелки. Едва Тесей опустился на стул напротив, Ньют встал.

— Я пойду. Вчера Графиня прихрамывала на левую лапу, надо взглянуть.

— Ньют, в кои-то веки семья… — начал отец.

— Я просто… просто волнуюсь. Хочу взглянуть поскорее.

— Иди уже. — Мама взмахнула рукой, кольца сверкнули на утреннем солнце. — Если что серьёзное, позовёшь.

— Конечно, мама.

Выйдя в сад, Ньют потянулся, расправил плечи, и улыбка сама собой растянула губы. В доме, большом и холодном, он никогда не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, но сад… сад был его стихией от и до, и Ньют обожал в нём всё, даже гномов, порой пробирающихся к ним от соседей. Он уже успел выяснить, что слюна гномов имела необычный эффект, светясь в темноте, осталось придумать, как это можно применить.

В денники он вошёл не сразу, предварительно постучав по косяку, словно просил разрешения. Гиппогрифы повернули головы на звук, раздался приветственный птичий клёкот.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Ньют, входя, и откусил от своего бутерброда, положив тот на полку. В денниках приятно пахло сеном и животными. — Я войду? Вы как тут, как ночь прошла?

Разговаривая, он закатывал рукава, оглядывался в поисках вёдер. Найдя, Ньют выставил их у входа, чтобы сполоснуть, и пошёл прямиком к Графине. Поклонился пожилой самке, дождался ответного наклона головы и тут же сел на сено, у ног.

— Ну-ка, покажи, — шептал он деловито, разглядывая когти. Графиня недовольно переступала лапами. — Осторожнее, я тут, и мне ещё дороги мои руки… Ну что, вроде больше ничего не болит?

Он поднял голову. Графиня посмотрела на него, моргнула и начала расправлять крылья. Ньют подлез под ними, чтобы выйти, и едва не уткнулся в чьи-то ноги. 

Оказалось, Тесей.

— Быстро ты позавтракал, — проворчал Ньют. 

Тесей удивлённо взглянул сверху.

— Ты не рад мне, что ли? Я помочь пришёл.

Он подал руку, и Ньют поднялся. Тесей начал расстёгивать манжеты рубашки, такой белой, что слепило глаза.

— Не жаль тебе домовиков, им грязь сводить потом.

— Перестань.

Тесей действовал методично, так, будто и не уезжал из дома. Издавна заведённый порядок кормёжки уже словно врос в руки, и Ньют едва успевал подавать кроличье мясо. Сначала Тесей зашёл к Графине — самой старой из самок, потом к Ястребу…

В конце концов Ньют сел на перевёрнутое ведро, наблюдая, как Тесей проходится скребком по шерсти нового выводка — двум жеребятам, которые уже неплохо держались на тоненьких лошадиных ногах и бегали почти так же быстро, как их взрослые собратья. Когда Тесей закончил, Ньют похлопал ему — негромко, чтобы не пугать животных.

— Даже почти ничего не забыл, — прокомментировал Ньют. — Поздравляю.

— Что ещё?.. А-а-а…

Тесей закрыл все двери, проверил запирающие заклинания на каждой и тоже сел рядом на перевёрнутое ведро. Он был вспотевший, в пыли, но Ньют бы соврал себе, если бы сказал, что этот Тесей совершенно противоположен вчерашнему лощёному денди. Тесей ухитрялся бы быть красивым даже по уши в навозе, и это раздражало.

— Эй, — окликнул Тесей. — В душ?

Ньют встал.

— Я сначала к своим нарлам, — бросил он, выходя. По раздавшимся сзади шагам он понял, что Тесей пошёл за ним по пятам.

— Ну к нарлам так к нарлам, покажешь мне их.

— Нет, я… Тьфу ты. — Ньют наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурок, и вскрикнул — Тесей навалился сверху, слишком тяжёлый, чтобы удержаться на корточках, и Ньют упал животом на траву. — Тесей!..

— Что «Тесей»? — Брат уселся сверху, сорвал травинку и пощекотал ей нос Ньюта. Ньют поморщился. — Ты чего такой вредный? А как же лекции о пользе молока для нарлов и инструкции по правильному вскармливанию новорожденных фей? Постой-ка… Кто ты и зачем подменил моего брата?

— У вас там в аврорате паранойя по воздуху передаётся. 

Ньют с трудом мог видеть, что происходит сзади, но Тесей, кажется, улыбнулся, садясь удобнее. По спине словно тролль топтался.

— Тебе надо меньше есть, — пропыхтел Ньют. — Зуб драконий даю, ты только за бумажками на работе корпишь.

— Откуда у тебя драконий зуб? По мне, так в тебе сейчас только драконий яд — как там звали этот вид ядовитый, норвежский горбатый?..

Ньют так изумился, что замолк. Тесей для верности посидел ещё и лёг, наконец, рядом. Ньют крякнул, когда брат поднялся — спина вообще не ощущалась.

— Ты дурак, и я теперь не могу встать.

— Вот и лежи, — сказал Тесей доброжелательно. — Никуда не денутся твои нарлы, а я, в отличие от них, здесь ненадолго.

— На сколько?

— На неделю.

— Кошмар какой.

Тесей засмеялся, его рука снова потянулась к волосам Ньюта, как вчера вечером. Память услужливо подкинула слишком яркую картинку: вечер, запах лилий и сигарет, серый костюм, так идущий к глазам Тесея. Неожиданно жар прилил к лицу.

— У тебя руки грязные, — пробормотал Ньют не своим голосом.

— Так тебе и надо.

Пальцы вплелись в пряди, погладили — очень мягко и осторожно. Ньют закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в траву, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свои пылающие румянцем щёки. На ощупь потянулся рукой вбок, чтобы оттолкнуть — и там пальцы поймала свободная ладонь Тесея.

Почему-то хотелось, чтобы брат сжал и не отпускал. Но, противореча самому себе, Ньют вырвался из хватки, отвернулся, чтобы пальцы Тесея перестали гладить по голове, и поднялся. 

— Ну и куда ты? — спросил брат снизу, не спеша вставать.

— В душ, — проворчал Ньют.

— А собирался к нарлам.

Но Ньют уже не слушал его и, потирая поясницу, обогнул клумбу. Он прямо в одежде встал у дерева под цветочный разбрызгиватель, который по желанию можно было подвесить хоть прямо в воздухе, и похлопал в ладони. Сверху брызнули прохладные водяные струи, и Ньют подставил под них лицо, чувствуя, что остывает и успокаивается. Одним глазом он следил за Тесеем — тот поднялся и исчез в доме, и Ньют выдохнул с облегчением. Но внутри словно засела сжатая пружина, не давая расслабиться полностью.

Сложная, похоже, будет неделя.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поднимаю рейтинг)

Иногда Ньют думал, что ему действительно стоило остаться в Хогвартсе на лето: бродить по обширной замковой территории и купаться в озере, помогать профессору Маклейну выхаживать повредившего крыло фестрала. Однажды у него уже были такие каникулы, когда он вдрызг разругался с родителями из-за выбранных на СОВ предметов. Ньют подозревал, что история повторится, едва он оповестит о выборе предметов на ЖАБА, но дело как будто закончилось одним громовещателем и парой расстроенных писем. После отец с матерью писали как ни в чем не бывало, не упоминая ни ЖАБА, ни даже просто следующий — последний — год в Хогвартсе.

Тесей же написал максимально кратко, торопливым небрежным почерком: «Не одобряю, но тебя же не переубедишь. Черкну отцу». Ньют тогда хмыкнул, разглядывая эту записку на обрывке пергамента. И решил вернуться домой — хотя бы на летние каникулы.

Возможно, зря.

— …И хобби должно оставаться хобби. Но кое-кто этого до сих пор не понял.

Ньют вздрогнул, безошибочно чувствуя начало очередной бури, и ниже склонился над «Справочником по самым опасным зверям», подобрал под себя ноги, словно кресло могло спрятать от родительского неодобрения. Тесей зашуршал газетой — но промолчал.

— И что мы упустили в воспитании…

— Ради Мерлина, Джонатан!.. Мне нужно закончить записку министру.

Перо, до того писавшее под внимательным взглядом мамы, остановилось и замерло, капля чернил едва держалась на самом кончике. Ньют, уткнув нос в книгу, следил за каплей, пока та не сорвалась на исписанный убористым почерком пергамент. Один взмах палочки – и она испарилась.

— …И насчёт Ньюта мы много раз обсуждали, — закончила мама с оттенком раздражения в голосе.

— Я тоже здесь сижу вообще-то, — напомнил Ньют, который уже не мог выносить этот разговор о себе в третьем лице. – Моё мнение по-прежнему никого не интересует?

— Тебе шестнадцать. Ты ещё не можешь размышлять здраво и разумно, как взрослый.

— А Тесей, значит, мог, — сухо заметил Ньют, поворачиваясь к широкому газетному листу, за которым было лицо брата.

— Тесей выбрал всеми уважаемую профессию и упорно шёл вперёд, чтобы достигнуть цели.

Отец посмотрел прямо на Ньюта, глаза в глаза. Ньют встретил взгляд, но нижнюю половину лица закрыл книгой, поэтому ответ прозвучал немного невнятно:

— Я тоже знаю свою цель.

— И какова же она? Зверушек рассматривать?

Ньют задохнулся от возмущения и не смог ничего ответить. С дивана донёсся рассеянный голос Тесея: «Может, хватит?»

— Когда будешь жалеть о сделанном выборе — а ты будешь — с жалобами можешь не приходить.

— И не собирался.

Ньют соскочил с дивана и, с книгой под мышкой, быстрыми злыми шагами направился прочь из гостиной. В холле заметался, не зная, куда теперь, но решение пришло быстро: в саду всегда можно было легко спрятаться от кого угодно.

Нарлы норовили разбежаться, но Ньют быстро поставил на их пути импровизированные перегородки из первого попавшегося на глаза хлама. Справочник тоже пошёл в дело из-за своей массивности, и, улыбаясь, Ньют наблюдал за попытками детёнышей протаранить книгу. Пока ещё мягкие, иголки никак не помогали делу, и всё, что удавалось стайке нарлов — это смешно пыхтеть. «Справочник по самым опасным зверям» даже не качнулся.

— Скоро я вас выпущу на свободу, — говорил Ньют, поднимая самого мелкого из детёнышей: тот завалился на бок. — Вот изучу ещё немного и выпущу, правда-правда.

Запустив самку с потомством обратно в прохладный, защищённый от яркого солнца ящик, который был устлан мягким сеном, Ньют воровато огляделся и вышел на дорогу к воротам. Не утруждаясь разговором с ними (старые ворота были весьма высокомерны), Ньют перелез поверху и спрыгнул в придорожную пыль. 

— Куда это вы, молодой Скамандер? — проскрипели прутья, сложившись в сердитое лицо, но Ньют лишь фыркнул.

Перед ним расстилался зелёный луг. Казалось, он ступенями сползает вниз, с холма, в деревню. Домики вдали застенчиво прикрывали свои яркие крыши ветками деревьев, не слишком далеко прозвенел колокольчик, и ещё несколько мелодичных перезвонов раздалось следом: наверное, стадо овец на выпасе. Ньют шагнул в густую траву и с наслаждением вдохнул запах нагретой августовским солнцем земли. 

Ориентируясь на колокольчики, он нагнал стадо. Овцы с шерстью цвета топлёного молока и чёрными мордами неспешно паслись на лугу, щипая клевер. Мальчишка-пастух махнул Ньюту: они уже успели познакомиться этим летом, и Ньют радостно шагнул навстречу. Мальчишка был маглом, но это Ньюту нисколько не мешало.

Когда макушку начало припекать, а овцы двинулись в сторону дороги, Ньют распрощался с приятелем, напившись у него напоследок тёплой воды из фляги. Пошёл устало обратно, глядя на высокие тёмные стены особняка. Через ворота он снова перелез и, забрав из сада книгу, тихо вошёл в дом, поспешил в свою спальню. По пути он встретил только домовиху Митти со стопкой свежего постельного белья, и она понятливо кивнула на его «ш-ш-ш». 

К сожалению, долго побыть в одиночестве не удалось: раздался стук в дверь. И снова.

Ньют буравил её подозрительным взглядом, пока из коридора не раздалось приглушённое «это я, Тесей». Но всё равно открыл он не сразу, кивнув двери лишь после коротких раздумий.

Тесей вошёл, пригнулся, чтобы не наткнуться головой на ползучую орхидею. Всё равно ухитрился задеть ухом, и орхидея нервно задёргалась, уползая по протянутой верёвке к шкафу.

— А я тебя давно ищу.

Ньют промолчал.

— Давай поговорим. Знаешь же, что надо.

Он сел на кровать в ноги, и Ньют тут же согнул их в коленях. Тесей, конечно, заметил и вздохнул.

— Извини, что не вступился нормально. Мог бы. Не стал.

Он ждал ответа, но Ньют отвернулся к окну. Неужели Тесей не понимает?..

— Ну что, будем снова друзьями? — спросил брат. 

— Дело не в сегодня, — наконец ответил Ньют, продолжая смотреть в окно. — Ладно, не только в сегодня.

— А в чём?

Пока Ньют собирался с мыслями, Тесей придвинулся, осторожно положил ладонь на колено. Мысли Ньюта окончательно смешались, но всё же он начал говорить:

— Мама с папой всегда были против, но ты… Я не думал, что ты снова переедешь так быстро, — выпалил Ньют. — Думал, ты понимаешь. А мне всё лето пришлось терпеть. Считаешь, сегодняшний разговор был первым? 

Тесей выглядел оторопевшим.

— Не знал. Ты не говорил.

Он наклонился вперёд и заключил в объятия. Ньют разом убрал колени, прижался щекой к щеке — наверное, ему этого не хватало. Не поддёвок Тесея, не его насмешливого взрослого тона, а его объятий.

— Это я зря, да, — пробормотал Ньют. — Тоже сглупил. Но я обиделся.

— Я уже понял. 

Ладони Ньюта заскользили по шёлковой спинке жилетки; он сморщил нос и сдул в сторону вьющуюся прядь волос брата. Пальцы же Тесея опять оказались в волосах, взлохматили.

— Подожди секунду, — громко раздался рядом с ухом просительный голос. А потом Тесей вынул палочку и скомандовал: — Акцио!

— Что? На моей кровати? — спросил Ньют, когда Тесей привольно разлёгся с прилетевшей книгой посередине постели.

— Ты же не против.

Ньют едва не возразил, но тут же понял: он и правда не был против. Пихнул Тесея чуть в сторону, положил голову на грудь и, с трудом дотянувшись, взял свой тяжеленный справочник. Книга сама открылась на нужной странице, и нунду беззвучно зарычал на свою же сопроводительную статью — буквы врассыпную разбежались кто куда, и Ньют щёлчками начал подгонять их обратно.

— Почему я не удивлён, — вздохнул Тесей, рассмотрев книгу у Ньюта в руках. Взяв свою, он сдвинул голову Ньюта ближе к животу и подпёр ей свой непонятный томик без заголовка и пометок. Ньют недовольно дёрнулся, но затих, когда Тесей положил свободную руку ему на грудь. 

Забыв о нунду и беглых буквах, Ньют смотрел на эту руку. Она лежала так расслабленно, что, не выдержав, Ньют несмело положил сверху свою ладонь, и Тесей тут же переплёл пальцы. 

По голове как обухом ударили. Ньют сжимал пальцы Тесея и боялся понимать; хотелось поцеловать то ли эти пальцы, то ли самого Тесея — может быть, в щёку, но лучше бы…

В паническом ужасе Ньют снова почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет, и радовался, что Тесей не мог этого заметить. Мысли в голове перебивали друг друга, путались. Почему брат так сделал? Почему хочется… каких-то странных вещей? Зачем вообще Тесей ходит второй день за ним по пятам?..

Окончательно запутавшись в себе, взбудораженный и сердитый по неведомой причине, Ньют притянул к себе их сцепленные ладони и укусил руку Тесея. Тот вскрикнул, но Ньют не разжимал зубы и лизнул вдобавок языком на пробу. Кожа была чуть солоноватой.

Тесей таки вырвался, привстал на кровати. Ньюту казалось, что ошеломление в глазах брата отражает как зеркалом его собственное.

— Ньют?.. — хрипло вопросил Тесей. — Это что было сейчас?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Укусил.

— Я заметил, — сказал Тесей с иронией в голосе. — Но почему?

На этот вопрос Ньют уже не мог дать ответа и смущённо разглядывал вместе с Тесеем ладонь, на которой отпечатались его зубы. И в самом деле, зачем он это сделал?..

Размышляя, он пропустил момент, когда Тесей резко схватил за шею, и Ньют с полузадушенным криком уткнулся носом в подушку. Одной рукой удерживая за основание шеи, Тесей вдруг начал щекотать другой за бока, и Ньют протестующе замычал, вертясь на кровати. 

— Это месть, — пояснял Тесей, и в его голосе так и слышалось удовольствие от происходящего. — Будешь знать, как кусать старшего брата.

Наконец он закончил свою пытку и лёг сверху, грудью на спину, опираясь локтями на постель. Ньют не смел шевельнуться.

— Любишь ты на мне сидеть или лежать, — пробормотал он и тут же переосмыслил собственные слова. 

Воображение подкинуло такие картины, что Ньют сам им поразился до глубины души. Неожиданное возбуждение стало ответом почти на все вопросы. Ньют поёрзал бёдрами по кровати и чуть не застонал; тяжесть Тесея сверху была невыразимо приятной. Если бы ещё чуть-чуть…

Тут Тесей, которому, похоже, наскучило просто лежать, щекотно подул на короткие волосы в основании шеи, зарылся в них носом. Ньют закусил угол подушки, чтобы никак себя не выдать — очень сильно хотелось снова потереться пахом о кровать или лучше погладить себя, просунув руку между своим телом и постелью. Ньют осторожно сдвинулся чуть ниже, вставший член потёрся о шов на брюках, и Ньют полностью утопил лицо в подушке, смущённый донельзя. Тесей вдруг замер, его рука куда-то исчезла, и Ньют похолодел: неужели что-то понял?..

Вдруг пальцы возникли снова у раковины уха, играючи обвели и потянули за мочку. Ньют вжался всем телом в кровать и позорно кончил от одних этих ласковых прикосновений; член выплеснулся обильно в бельё, и Ньюту казалось, что все бёдра у него теперь испачканы в тёплой вязкой сперме.

Ньют замер, желая провалиться под землю, в паху стало до противного влажно, но о том, чтобы подняться, не было и речи. Приходилось терпеливо ждать, и, наконец, Тесею надоело пустое времяпрепровождение — он встал с кровати. Ньют чуть повернул голову, чтобы его увидеть.

— Пойду, — доброжелательно произнёс Тесей. — Уже скоро ужин, надо привести себя в порядок. До встречи в столовой.

— Ага, — пробормотал Ньют, продолжая лежать на животе. 

Тесей вдруг сощурился, хмыкнул — как будто с пониманием — и вышел, взяв свою книгу. Ньют немного обождал на случай его возвращения, а потом перевернулся на спину, тронул брюки. На светлой ткани мокрое пятно была различимо даже невооружённым глазом. Ньют схватил подушку и прижал к своему лицу с такой силой, будто очень хотел ей себя придушить.


	4. Chapter 4

— Он зануда, — говорил Ньют сам себе вслух, меря шагами комнату. — Его вечно приводят в пример, каждый раз, когда что-то не так. «Будь как Тесей. Тесей всего добился». А он всегда при этом так самодовольно ухмыляется...

Ньют сбился и перевёл дыхание, понимая: вот тут он уже заврался. Закрыл ногой приоткрытую дверцу шкафа и начал заново:

— Из Хогвартса забыл встретить на рождественских каникулах, пришлось битые часа два ждать на вокзале… А ещё на письма отвечает отписками. И из-за него Ив сбежала, а может, он сам её выпустил, нарочно. Сам ведь говорил, что терпеть не может глизней...

Ньют облокотился на подоконник, вгляделся невидяще в ранние сумерки. Задний двор, на который выходило его окно, был не таким нарядным, как сад перед домом: всего-то пара розовых кустов у беседки и узкие тропинки, ведущие к денникам. Дальше уже располагался загон для гиппогрифов, и Ньют ещё в детстве любил смотреть, как они выходят на свежий воздух, встряхивая лапами и расправляя крылья. Он всегда с радостью выбегал к ним в загон и кланялся всем подряд, чтобы безбоязненно гладить твёрдые тёплые клювы и перья между глаз. Гиппогрифы блаженно жмурились и склоняли головы в ответ.

Тесей же никогда не понимал. Для него всё это всегда было обязаловкой.

— Он не понимал, — повторил Ньют вслух, прекрасно осознавая, что это не имеет значения.

Ничего не менялось в душе, и даже сама идея искусственно взращиваемой нелюбви к Тесею была глупой от начала и до конца. Но оставался всего один подходящий аргумент, который он приберёг напоследок. Самый весомый из всех.

— Он мой брат, — тихо сказал Ньют, в волнении схватившись за штору с такой силой, что чуть не оторвал её. — Тесей — мой брат.

Так хотелось отвлечься на что-то, очистить голову от непрошеных мыслей, но для полёта на гиппогрифе было уже слишком темно, а на книге сосредоточить внимание совсем не удавалось. Ньют ощущал себя как в ловушке. Брат был рядом, запертый вместе с ним в тесных границах дома, брат был в мыслях и воспоминаниях — он был везде. Почему-то мозг подкинул эпизод из детства: Тесей поднимается в Хогвартс-экспресс, а он, Ньют, хватается за штанину и тянет обратно с плачем. И все вокруг смеются. И Тесей оборачивается со смехом, разжимает один за другим пальцы. Кажется, это был Тесеев четвёртый курс. 

Ньют в смятении потёр нос, потянулся к Пикетту, который трогал лепестки ползучей орхидеи, и взял того в ладонь.

— Почему?.. — спросил Ньют с недоумением, рассеянно гладя Пикетта. Тот пищал, пытаясь увернуться. — Как так вообще вышло?..

В поле его зрения попали часы, полускрытые хламом из свитков, сломанных перьев и наваленных одна на другую книг. Судя по всему, уже настало время ужина, и Ньют чертыхнулся. В столовую спускаться не хотелось, но ведь его могут пойти искать…

«Тесей может подняться сюда», — подумал Ньют с ужасом и тут же распахнул окно. Сквозняк проник в комнату, сорвал со шкафа карандашный набросок гиппогрифьей морды, но Ньют не обратил внимания. Решительно перекинув ноги через карниз, он схватился за плющ, утопил пальцы в сетке, по которой тот вился, и начал спускаться.

Сегодня никакого ужина. Он сам себя наказал.

Третий раз за день Ньют перелез ворота и, перебежав пыльную дорогу, спустился с разбегу на луг. Справа виднелся давно примеченный Ньютом дуб, под которым было так славно сидеть в летний зной. Ноги сами повели к нему, пусть и был уже вечер — этот сладостный тёплый вечер, который может быть только в августе, когда в спину уже промозгло дышит сентябрь, но лето ещё держится, даря последние восхитительные дни. В любой другой момент Ньют бы отметил это сполна, но не сейчас. В полнейшем душевном раздрае он опустился на примятую траву под дубом, облокотился на ствол — и закрыл глаза.

Вот так — посреди луга, вдали от всех — было хорошо. Отпустила тревога, и дышать стало легче. Листва зашумела над головой, и Ньют зябко поёжился — теперь он заметил, как стало ветрено. Или же это прохлада стремительно опускалась на землю вместе с ночью.

Вдруг слева раздался шорох, и Ньют лениво повернул голову. Ну конечно.

— Почему тебя не было на ужине? — спросил Тесей, подняв брови.

Он стоял над Ньютом, руки в карманах, и даже жилетка ещё была на нём. Денди.

— Почему ты ходишь за мной? — поинтересовался Ньют в тон. 

Тесей не ответил.

— Нам пора бы оставить друг друга в покое, — сказал Ньют, отводя взгляд. — Тебе со мной неинтересно, и не стоит меня опекать. Я скоро приду и обязательно дам знать, когда буду дома. Потом скажу маме, что не нужно посылать тебя следить за мной.

— Да причём тут мама! — воскликнул Тесей, садясь рядом. — Я решил что мы много упустили — сначала учился я, теперь ты. Решил, что можно наверстать.

Ньют оторопел.

— Серьёзно?

— Да.

— То есть ты даже к дружбе подходишь методично и с планом. У тебя есть пронумерованный список? Ну там… «помочь брату убраться у гиппогрифов» — и галочка напротив…

— Иди к чёрту, — сказал Тесей беззлобно. — Откуда в тебе эта язвительность? Ещё с год назад ты не был таким.

Теперь Ньют промолчал. Тесей вздохнул.

— С другой стороны, ты так вытянулся, уже ростом почти с меня. И на мужчину стал похож. — Смутившись, Ньют отвернулся. — И если уж у нас такой разговор, то ещё скажу. Не стыдись себя и реакций своего тела. 

Ньют вздрогнул.

— Что?..

Тесей смотрел на него очень серьёзно.

— Ты понял, о чём я. Тебе шестнадцать. В этом возрасте всякое бывает, а ты ещё многого о себе не знаешь.

На Ньюта напала тоска. Брат был невыносимо взрослым, невыносимо понимающим, и эта его фраза развела их далеко-далеко друг от друга, превратив восемь лет разницы в невидимые глазу мили. Тесей каждый раз напоминал всем своим видом и поведением, что Ньют пока подросток, которого нельзя воспринимать серьёзно. Наверное, поэтому он не стал защищать от придирок отца утром в гостиной. И поэтому же брат счёл неважным то, что Ньют кончил от его прикосновений к себе.

Тесей достал из портсигара сигарету и закурил. Его взгляд теперь был обращён куда-то вдаль, брови сошлись на переносице. Сидел он совсем близко, его плечо почти касалось плеча Ньюта, но всё же — не касалось. Неожиданно Ньют захотел отобрать у него сигарету и взять в губы, чтобы получить отсроченный поцелуй; желание отозвалось во рту горечью.

— Ещё ты не знаешь... — начал Тесей негромко, стряхивая пепел на землю. Он будто разговаривал сам с собой и не поворачивался к Ньюту. — ...Не знаешь о себе, что ты очень красив. 

Ньют, обомлев, с приоткрытым ртом следил, как Тесей поднимается на ноги. Тот больше ничего не сказал, не дал понять ни единым жестом, что шутит, и даже не кивнул напоследок. Просто развернулся — и ушёл, докуривая на ходу. Сигарета мигала огоньком, обозначая его путь к дороге.

— Почему ты это сказал? — тихо спросил Ньют в темноту. Темнота ответила ему лишь стрекотанием сверчков да шелестом дубовой листвы.

Утром во время завтрака за столом стояла тишина. Присутствовали не все: бабушке нездоровилось, и она осталось наверху. Отец читал свежий «Пророк», изредка вспоминая про свой тост с джемом, мама была погружена в себя — наверное, мысленно дописывала новый законопроект или очередную поправку к закону о содержании волшебных тварей. Тесей тоже спрятался за газетой. Ньют слышал лишь тихий звон вилок по тарелкам и стук чашки о блюдце, когда отец отпивал кофе. 

Вспомнив, что стоит положить корму нарлам, Ньют начал есть быстрее. Едва тарелка опустела, он придвинул ближе свой чай и одновременно вытянул под столом затёкшую ногу. Та вдруг наткнулась ботинком на препятствие, и Ньют смешался, осознав, что препятствием оказалась туфля Тесея. Он замер.

Руки брата, держащие газету, дрогнули — их выдало шуршание бумаги. Ньют пялился на передовицу, на движущуюся рекламу, обещавшую «лучшие мётлы во всей Ирландии», но Тесей так и не показал лица и одновременно продолжил молчать. Зато Ньют отчётливо ощутил носок его туфли, опустившийся поверх ботинка.

Ньют поспешно спрятал взгляд в чае. Тесей не торопился убирать ногу, даже наоборот, придавил сильнее, и потому Ньют вытянул вторую, качнул ей, пачкая подошвой брюки брата. Тут же нога оказалась пойманной между коленями. Ньют, задохнувшись, склонил голову ещё ниже, и поспешно отпил чаю, чашка проскрежетала по блюдцу как нож по стеклу. 

Вдруг в голову пришла совершенно дурацкая идея, подкинутая явно больше подсознанием, чем сознанием. Не высвобождая ногу из ловушки, созданной коленями Тесея, Ньют стянул ботинок со второй, вместе с носком. Тесей едва не опрокинул газетой свою чашку, когда Ньют несмело погладил его по голени голой стопой. Пальцами он забрался за границу брючины и непрерывным касанием повёл стопу выше по тонкой ткани носка. Ньют почти лёг на стуле, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Тесей наконец опустил газету, и его ошалелое лицо вознаградило Ньюта сполна.

— Это что ещё такое! — раздался отцовский голос, и от неожиданности Ньют свалился со стула. Тесей мгновенно выпустил его ногу, раздвинув колени. — Ты как сидишь за столом?

— Прости, папа, — тихо сказал Ньют, поднимаясь с пола и ставя стул обратно на ножки. — Это больше не повторится. 

Под строгим взглядом отца он снова сел, придвинул чашку с остывшим чаем. Тесей опять скрыл лицо за газетой, выйдя, как всегда, сухим из воды. Ньют недолго посидел, чтобы про него успели забыть, и тихо обулся под столом, а после в отместку стащил тост из-под самого носа брата. Тесей, кажется, даже не заметил пропажи.

Выпустив в саду нарлов и следя за их неторопливым завтраком из ягод и живых червей, Ньют в волнении ждал, когда Тесей выйдет из столовой. Время тянулось бесконечно, Ньют то и дело посматривал на закрытую дверь, из-за чего едва не упустил из виду самого шустрого из детёнышей, который устремился в кусты. Преградив ему путь, Ньют заставил малыша развернуться, а после пересчитал всех, включая мать. Кажется, больше никто не сбежал.

Тесей вышел минут через десять. Они мгновенно встретились взглядами, и Ньюту почудилось — искал. Сердце опять забилось, Ньют лихорадочно облизал губы, ожидая… чего угодно.

Но Тесей прошёл мимо. Не взлохматил волосы, не тронул плечо. Ньют с разочарованием смотрел ему вслед, пока кипенно-белая рубашка, так сильно выделяющаяся на фоне зелени, не исчезла за углом дома.

Кажется, Ньют окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.


	5. Chapter 5

Ланч вышел совсем невыносимым: Тесей подчёркнуто не смотрел на Ньюта, не обращался к нему, и потому пришлось весь час выслушивать скучную болтовню о перестановках среди близкого окружения министра. Из-за этого на ужин Ньют решил не ходить и весь день провёл в деревне за лугом, пытаясь подружиться с собакой и её хозяином, младше на пару лет. Мальчишка смешно шепелявил и то и дело сбивался на гэльский с английского, отчего у Ньюта уже через час беседы голова пошла кругом. 

Вернулся Ньют поздним вечером, зашёл к гиппогрифам, уже укладывающимся спать, заглянул к любимице — гнедой Офелии, ещё совсем молодой самочке. Офелия покивала головой, когда учуяла Ньюта, и даже не стала требовать поклона — редкость среди гиппогрифов.

— Я бы дал тебе лакомство, но ты же знаешь, что нельзя, — сказал Ньют, грустно почёсывая лошадиный круп. Рядом с домом на душе опять стало тяжело. — Время уже позднее, а вот завтра что-нибудь тебе принесу. И может, даже полетаем, если мама обновит заклинания над загоном. 

Когда Офелия начала, подогнув ноги, устраиваться удобнее на полу, Ньют тихо вышел. Закрыв денник и проверив запоры на остальных, он навестил в последний раз за день семейство нарлов, посмотрел на их тихое копошение в ящике и только тогда направился к входной двери. Ньют быстро поднялся на второй этаж, но в спальню не пошёл, а свернул к другой лестнице — винтовой, которая вела на чердак. Ньют давно там обустроил себе что-то вроде тайного укрытия, о котором все в доме конечно же знали, но это было неважно. Главным было то, что на чердаке тоже лежал мягкий матрас, пусть и на полу, а среди ящиков с никому не интересными семейными реликвиями вроде потускневших сервизов и колдографий была спрятана бутылка с небольшим количеством огневиски на дне — Ньют однажды тайно отлил из отцовских запасов, и, слава Мерлину, тот не заметил. Отлил больше ради интереса, но сейчас ему показалось, что ситуация требовала чрезвычайных мер.

Ньют сделал первый глоток и поморщился — весь рот обожгло, как огнём. Он сглотнул, и по горлу разлилось тепло.

— Ну и пойло, — сказал Ньют, глядя в недоумении на остатки янтарной жидкости. — Но если взрослым оно помогает…

Зажмурившись, он разом выпил всё и потом долго кашлял, хлопая себя по груди. Тепло теперь поселилось глубоко внутри, в животе, но больше ничего Ньют не чувствовал кроме нежелания когда-либо пробовать огневиски в дальнейшем. Он лёг на матрас и уставился на смыкающиеся над головой балки.

Ньют не знал, сколько он так лежал — глаза начали слипаться, и он то и дело проваливался в дрёму. Когда он поднял над собой ладонь, пальцы выглядели нечёткими. Стоило на пробу подумать о Тесее, как Ньюта затопило целым ворохом противоречивых эмоций — хотелось взять его за грудки и встряхнуть, и спросить, зачем он вообще взял отпуск — тоже мне, примерный брат! Всего пару дней дома, но из-за него теперь так плохо и сложно. Хотелось ударить его — а потом поцеловать и потрогать…

Ньют даже вскочил, намереваясь спуститься и поискать Тесея, но пол под ногами вдруг стал неустойчивым, и Ньют завалился на стену. Он захихикал — происходящее показалось ему очень смешным. Ну не забавно ли — собрался пойти кричать на Тесея, но ни шагу не может сделать. Вот глупость-то.

Тут живот неожиданно скрутило, и Ньют сполз на пол, поднял выше колени. 

— Ненавижу, — пробормотал Ньют, мысленно обращаясь то ли к выпитому огневиски, то ли к Тесею. Он лёг обратно на матрас, обнимая колени. Лучше не стало, наоборот, добавилась и лёгкая тошнота.

Память подсказала, что надо съесть что-нибудь, ведь не просто так взрослые закусывают выпитое. Ньют поднялся — на колени, по-другому просто не выходило — и пополз к своему импровизированному столу в виде доски, брошеной поверх двух ящиков и накрытой жёлтой от времени кружевной скатертью. На ней лежало зелёное яблоко и кусок хлеба, уже превратившийся в сухарь. Ньют начал его уныло грызть, борясь с подкатывающей тошнотой.

Свалившись снова на матрас с яблоком, Ньют закрыл глаза и утонул в жалости к себе. Теперь мысли бились между «хочу, чтобы он пришёл» и «хочу, чтобы он уехал из дома». 

Вскоре Ньют понял: ему жарко. Он расстегнул рубашку, свернулся калачиком, баюкая живот, и вскоре уснул.

— Ньют! — донеслось сквозь сон. — Ньют, просыпайся! Да что с тобой, ты же обычно встаёшь раньше, чем… А-а-а, ясно.

Раздался стеклянный звон, словно бутылку пнули, и она покатилась по полу. Ньют неохотно разлепил веки — тяжёлые, будто к каждой реснице по плюй-камню привязали. Он разжал пересохшие губы.

— Тесей? — спросил он хрипло. Горло ощущалось пустыней. — Пить хочется…

— Конечно хочется. Ты сколько вылакал-то? Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты взял огневиски.

Тесей нависал сверху — но не сердитый, как поначалу казалось, а больше обеспокоенный. Ньют вспомнил вчерашнее утро, странный разговор под дубом до того, свою минутную слабость — и ему стало стыдно. Теперь Тесей решит, что он совсем ребёнок с глупыми порывами и не стоит его внимания.

Какого внимания Ньют хотел от Тесея, он не стал уточнять.

Брат наколдовал большой стакан воды, Ньют с наслаждением выпил её разом, не отрываясь, а потом ещё полстакана. Только после этого тяжёлая, неприятная сонливость отступила. Сделав ещё глоток, Ньют вдруг увидел, что взгляд Тесея сполз на его грудь под расстёгнутой рубашкой, и поперхнулся. Кашляя, он наклонил стакан и вдобавок облился водой.

Тесей забрал стакан, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Родителям пока лучше не попадайся на глаза, они быстро сообразят. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют растерянно.

Он начал застёгиваться. Тесей отвернулся, собираясь уходить, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к люку в полу и снова повернулся к Ньюту. По лицу его прошла рябь — он явно собирался что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слова. 

— Я больше не буду пить огневиски, — быстро выпалил Ньют, чтобы не выслушивать лекцию о вреде алкоголя. — Это я… просто. Захотел попробовать.

— Я вижу, — ответил Тесей с заминкой.

И начал спускаться.

— Нет, правда! — выкрикнул Ньют вдогонку, внезапно сочтя, что ему очень важно убедить Тесея в своих словах. Он подбежал к люку в полу. — Решил узнать, что за дрянь вы с отцом иногда пьёте. Не выдавай меня.

— Не буду, — донеслось снизу. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

— За противного старшего брата.

Тесей поднял голову, уже почти спустившись. Он долго смотрел на Ньюта, и от его взгляда стало неловко. 

— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть, — произнёс Тесей наконец, исчезая за следующим витком лестницы. 

Ньют откатился в сторону от люка и лёг прямо на голых досках пола, задумчиво рассматривая пустую бутылку, лежащую у матраса. Солнечные лучи касались её, освещая изнутри, и казалось, что бутылка наполнена сплошным светом. Ньют встал и отодвинул её ногой в тень.

План напиться провалился.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Будьте внимательны, я добавила одновременно две небольшие части: пятую и шестую)

Отчий дом казался Ньюту неудобной одеждой с чужого плеча, которую хотелось однажды с себя сбросить, окончательно и бесповоротно. Возможно, Тесей испытывал схожие чувства, раз решительно съехал, едва закончив школу. Ньют подозревал, что сделает точно так же. Но пока — пока у него хотя бы были гиппогрифы, был луг и стада овец, и дорога, по которой магловские машины проезжали так редко, что впору было писать о каждой на передовице местной газеты. Может быть, Тесею как раз всё это и не нравилось — уединённость, гиппогрифы и буйная зелень вокруг. Вряд ли причина в родне — все любили Тесея.

Его нельзя было не любить.

Ньют подумал это с ожесточением, повторил мысль про себя, смакуя в ней каждое слово, и оттого чуть не оттяпал себе палец — он кромсал мясо для гиппогрифов. Выругался вполголоса на себя же: с животными нужно быть предельно сосредоточенным, и он хорошо это знал лет с пяти.

Побросав куски мяса в ведро, Ньют пошёл разносить еду. Погладил перья Офелии, которая потянулась к нему навстречу, и снова проверил на всякий случай лапу Графини. Всё было в порядке, все гиппогрифы были здоровы и довольны жизнью в отличие от него, Ньюта.

Убрав остатки мяса в холодный погреб и заперев его, Ньют умылся из рукомойника («Доброе утро!» — пропищал тот) и повернулся к дверям.

Там стоял Тесей, облокотившись на косяк. По виду, стоял давно. 

Ньют стряхнул капли воды с ладоней и утёр мокрое лицо предплечьем. 

— Мог бы и помочь, — сказал.

— Да, — согласился Тесей и протянул большой сэндвич, который Ньют тут же схватил и засунул в рот, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь ненароком. Живот предательски заурчал.

Сейчас Тесей был без жилетки и с закатанными рукавами — будто собирался помочь Ньюту, но что-то его остановило.

— Почему ты ушёл с чердака? — спросил он. — Я тебя искал.

Ньют начал жевать, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос. Сэндвич был невероятно вкусным, особенно после всех этих часов голода. Ньют ел и смотрел на руки Тесея, голые до локтей, на бледные нечастые веснушки. Сам Ньют был запятнан ими сплошь, особенно лицо, но старшему брату и полагается быть лучше.

Ньюту нравились эти веснушки на руках Тесея. Они делали его чуть менее идеальным.

— Нужно было кормить их, — сказал Ньют отрывисто, махнув свободной рукой в сторону денников. — Летом этим только я и занимаюсь. 

Тесей покивал понимающе, засунув руки в карманы, а после выпрямился и ненавязчиво перегородил собой выход.

— Зачем ты пил? — спросил прямо.

— Я тебе объяснял, — пробормотал Ньют, пытаясь подлезть под руку. 

— Объяснял он… Ты не забыл, кем я работаю?

— Помню. Перекладываешь бумажки в аврорате.

Тесей хмыкнул и тут же поймал за плечо, когда Ньют почти выскользнул наружу. Обхватив за талию, прижал к себе — и вдруг поцеловал в макушку.

— Ты кретин, — сказал Тесей с нежностью, зарывшись носом в волосы Ньюта. — Ты кретин, и я, возможно, тоже. 

Ньют стоял ни жив ни мёртв, едва касаясь пальцами обвитых вокруг талии рук. Не зная, что сказать, он несмело трогал мелкие веснушки на светлой коже и шрам на тыльной стороне запястья. Губы Тесея дотронулись до виска, опустились к щеке, и Ньют закрыл глаза, чтобы отрешиться от окружающего мира. Отрешиться — и сосредоточить внимание только на Тесее: на его гладковыбритой щеке, на его запахе. Брат пах по-взрослому, как отец: сигаретами и парфюмом. Ньют боялся даже думать, как пахнет он сам после этой муторной ночи наедине с бутылкой и яблоком. Волосы он и вовсе расчёсывал в последний раз прошлым утром, но Тесея как будто не волновали эти жизненные мелочи.

Неизвестно, что было бы дальше, если бы совсем рядом не раздался бабушкин голос, кличущий Тесея по имени. Ньют мгновенно отпрыгнул от брата, пригладил волосы судорожным движением; краем глаза он увидел, как Тесей застёгивает на манжетах рукава рубашки. Они переглянулись; Тесей выглядел наполовину ошарашенным, наполовину растерянным, и стало ясно — для него случившееся было такой же неожиданностью, как и для самого Ньюта. 

Оба поспешно отвели взгляды. Тесей вышел вперёд, на тропу, приветствуя бабушку. Она царственно выпрямилась, ухватившись крепче за набалдашник трости, милостиво позволила Тесею взять её под руку.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Ньют. Нервно поправляя подтяжки, он заметил, что у него вдобавок рубашка выбилась из брюк, свисая неряшливыми складками. Исправлять было поздно, и он оставил как есть.

Бабушка скользнула по нему беглым осуждающим взглядом и повернулась к Тесею.

— Гулять в одиночестве — невыносимо скучно, — сказала она со смешком. — Я знаю, ты слышал все мои истории, Тесей, но ты ведь не откажешься послушать их по второму кругу?

— Только не про свадьбу с дедушкой! Я слышал её слишком часто и притом во всех вариантах.

Они завернули к саду, и Тесей обернулся напоследок, кивнул. Ньют с опозданием ответил тем же, чувствуя лёгкую досаду.

Он всегда побаивался бабушку. Тесей же ухитрялся быть с ней на равных, и Ньют втайне завидовал его обаянию, его способности подобрать ключ к каждому. Наверное, только Ньют был исключением из этого правила. Тесей всегда преображался буквально за мгновение — вот они в голос ругаются из-за одолженной Ньютом метлы, а вот он уже с совершенно другим лицом смеётся над бабушкиными шутками и смотрит свысока.

Ньют однажды так разобиделся, что написал на тумбочке Тесея сбоку неприличное слово, которое, на его взгляд, отлично характеризовало брата со всех сторон. Тесей его тогда отлупил — не больно, но обидно, а потом стянул с кухни здоровенную плитку шоколада, которую они разделили по-братски и съели в тот же день. Тогда же они и перестали драться и начали дружить.

А теперь…

Ньют последний раз посмотрел на широкую спину Тесея, пока она не исчезла за поворотом. Он очень хотел снять с брата рубашку и проследить пальцем позвоночник до ложбинки меж ягодиц. Хотел укусить брата, коснуться языком веснушек.

Ньют хотел его.

Он с разбегу упал на кровать в своей комнате, спрятал лицо в подушке. Пикетт спустился на плечо, но Ньют, привстав, поймал его на палец.

— Нет, дружище, — сказал он. — Я тебя возьму погулять, но сейчас оставишь меня наедине с собой? 

Он посадил лечурку в орхидею, и Пикетт зарылся в грунт так, что оттуда торчала только его голова. Орхидея дёрнулась, но, похоже, против соседства не возражала, и Ньют снова лёг, уставившись в потолок. Он был взбудоражен, щека до сих пор помнила губы Тесея, их мягкое прикосновение. Ньют прикрыл глаза и медленно потянулся рукой к паху, сжал.

У Тесея был, кажется, длиннее — Ньют мельком видел в тот день, когда брат опоздал к завтраку. Не то чтобы Ньют особенно понимал в членах… и никогда не держал в руках ничей, кроме собственного. Но, возможно, он хотел бы потрогать у Тесея, провести ладонью, хотел бы… посмотреть.

Ньют расстегнул пуговицу и погладил себя через бельё; пробрался пальцами под резинку. Член, уже такой горячий, быстро твердел. 

Ещё у Тесея были очень красивые губы. И как он раньше не замечал?..

Ньют провёл пальцем по головке, сдвинул крайнюю плоть и подался бёдрами вверх с выдохом. Он представил: Тесей опускается на колени и, в кои-то веки не отпуская язвительных комментариев, просто улыбается, а потом склоняется, и головка члена скользит по его губам.

Ньют обхватил ствол, с силой провёл по нему пальцами — на кончике выступила смазка. Тесей бы… Тесей бы слизал её, да, и взял бы член в рот.

О Мерлин.

Ньют застонал — наполовину испуганно, наполовину возбуждённо. Собственные фантазии ужасали, но остановиться он не мог, поэтому Тесей-в-голове широко лизнул напоследок и перебрался ниже, к яичкам, коснулся языком отверстия. Ньют тронул себя _там_ влажным от смазки пальцем, пытаясь представить, и задвигал рукой быстрее по члену.

Воображаемый Тесей отодвинулся, и губы у него были красными, припухшими, кудри сбились и, чуть влажные, беспорядочно падали на лоб тонкими завитками. Так Тесею очень шло, он наконец-то не выглядел прилизанным занудой из министерства. Не тем, кто устанавливает правила и следит за их исполнением.

А тем, кто их нарушает.

Ньют представил, как кончает Тесею на лицо, и тут же кончил в реальности, держа в голове этот образ — встрёпанного брата с белёсыми потёками на лице, который слизывает его, Ньюта, сперму с собственных припухших губ. В последний раз Ньют излился на живот и рубашку и откинулся на кровать, ошеломлённый. 

— Всё плохо, — сказал он вслух, рассеянно размазывая сперму по животу. 

Взгляд упал на календарь, где Ньют зачёркивал дни, оставшиеся до сентября. Незачёркнутым остался куцый уголок, где ютились последние дни августа, грустно роняя ещё зеленоватую листву со своих букв. В последние дни Ньют забывал зачёркивать, так что в действительности до Хогвартс-экспресса оставалось уже совсем мало времени. Ещё в июле Ньют был бы счастлив, в предвкушении глядя на близящийся сентябрь, но сейчас он не понимал, радоваться этому или нет.

Тесей, ну зачем ты остался.


	7. Chapter 7

Отца вызвали в министерство — Ньют услышал это, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную. Бабушка восклицала, что без него министр как без рук, а Ньют про себя в который раз удивился: как отец ухитряется быть таким необходимым, если большую часть времени сидит дома?.. Впрочем, то же с мамой. 

Наверняка дело было в деньгах. Когда есть деньги, некоторые преимущества становятся очевидными, но Тесей вот, кажется, ими никогда не пользовался, судя по тому, что так и застрял в должности младшего аврора, да ещё и проводил на работе всё своё свободное время. Тесей об этом не говорил, да и никто не говорил это Ньюту напрямую, но он как-то раз уловил обрывок беседы, в которой отец настаивал на разговоре с каким-то важным человеком из министерских. Тесей отказался наотрез.

Наверное, что-то общее у него с братом всё же было, и эта мысль приятно грела. 

Ньют зашёл в гостиную. Он огляделся в поисках своего справочника и почти тут же понял, что, скорее всего, оставил его в спальне, поставив сверху горшок с саженцем, в котором смутно узнавалась мандрагора. А может, это была не мандрагора, а писключая герань — не так уж и легко понять на ранней стадии. Возвращаться Ньют не стал и уселся в любимое кресло отца. Пикетт спустился по локтю на подлокотник, с интересом уставился на большой деревянный стол.

— Нет, это точно не твоё дерево, — сказал Ньют. — К тому же видишь? Оно скучное и плоское.

Пикетт, не обращая внимания на слова, потянулся к столу рукой-палочкой. Ньют подпёр подбородок кулаком.

— Нет. Ну правда. Ты будешь его царапать, и отец меня убьёт: он ужасно не любит отремонтированные магией вещи… Пикетт, хватит.

— Ты с ним разговариваешь? — раздался сзади голос. 

Тесей.

— Да, — ответил Ньют не оборачиваясь. — Лечурки очень понятливые.

Противореча его словам, Пикетт попытался перелезть на стол по ноге Ньюта.

— ...Кроме этой конкретной особи, — закончил Ньют, снимая Пикетта с колена. — Что-то случилось?

Он старался задать вопрос небрежным тоном.

— Мама обновила заклинания над загоном, — сказал Тесей, и Ньют разом вскочил. Тесей хмыкнул. — Решил, что ты, возможно, захочешь полетать.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Ньют, открывая стеклянные двери в сад. — А ты?

— Обойдусь. Но я посмотрю на тебя снизу.

Ньют смущённо потёр нос и убежал вперёд — к загону, где мама разговаривала с Графиней, положив руку ей на шею. Старая самка склонила голову, будто вслушиваясь. 

На звук шагов мама обернулась.

— Так и знала, что ты тут же прибежишь, — крикнула она. — Ну что, готовить тебе упряжь?

— Я так, без неё.

Ньют посадил Пикетта на ограду (тот издал возмущённый писк) и, встав перед Офелией, низко поклонился: пусть она и благоволила ему, перед полётом лучше соблюсти все формальности. Офелия склонила рыже-белую голову в ответ, и Ньют, больше не медля, вскарабкался ей на спину, погладил перья, успокаивая.

— Будь с ней поосторожнее. — Мама подошла ближе, поправила ногу Ньюта, поставив её устойчивее на основание крыла. — Моя лучшая девочка всё-таки.

— Ты больше гиппогрифов любишь или сына?

— Конечно гиппогрифов, — сказала она, но Ньют видел плохо скрытую улыбку на её лице. — Они хотя бы молчат.

Она гортанно крикнула, одновременно шлёпнув Офелию по крупу. Та привстала на дыбы — и раскрыла крылья, мама едва успела отскочить.

И Ньют взмыл в воздух.

Чувство свободы накрыло его одновременно с ликованием. Ничего не могло сравниться с полётом на могучем звере, когда под тобой ходят его мышцы, и ты чувствуешь себя его продолжением, его сородичем и братом; метла не заботилась так о всаднике, как заботился гиппогриф. Ньют летел и видел внизу Тесея с рукой, приложенной козырьком ко лбу, видел деревню внизу за лугом, видел стадо овец на выпасе и дорогу, петлями уходящую к Дублину. Казалось, облака были уже ближе земли.

Все проблемы остались там, внизу, такие мелкие и ничтожные, что смех разбирал. Ньют и смеялся с облегчением, а Офелия ласково клекотала, паря на восходящих потоках тёплого воздуха.

— Ты с неба всегда возвращаешься другим, — прокомментировал Тесей, когда Ньют вышел из загона. — Молчаливым. Что ты там видишь?

— Я же тебе в душу не лезу, — ответил Ньют беззлобно. Делиться _этим_ даже с Тесеем ему не хотелось.

— Справедливо. Ну ладно, оставим это. Так ты покажешь мне нарлов? — спросил Тесей, судя по интонации, возобновляя какой-то давний разговор, который уже не получалось припомнить. 

— Ладно. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Пойдём.

Он снял возмущённого Пикетта с ограды, и тот, больно царапнув ладонь, показал язык.

— Эй! — громко сказал Ньют, забыв, что Тесей идёт сзади. — Ты, надоедливый кусок деревяшки!

— Что? — переспросил Тесей с недоумением, поравнявшись. Ньют уставился на его хмурое лицо.

— Что?.. А, это… Я ему. — Ньют указал пальцем на лечурку. — Пикетт сегодня что-то не с той ноги встал.

— У него есть вообще ноги? — поинтересовался Тесей с любопытством. — По мне, так он один сплошной сучок.

— Ещё как есть! Вот, смотри…

Пикетт, однако, имел своё мнение и быть наглядным пособием не хотел. Вывернувшись из руки — Ньют ойкнул — лечурка спрыгнула на траву и устремилась к плющу, вьющемуся по дому.

— У него сложный период, — сказал Ньют, вздохнув. — Возможно, половое созревание… Я не уверен, когда оно начинается у этого вида.

Оторвав взгляд от Пикетта, Ньют повернул голову — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить ухмылку Тесея.

— Я теперь знаю, как назвать твоё поведение в этом году. «Сложный период», а?

— Тесей!

— Что ты так смотришь на меня? — Тесей обогнал и преградил путь, выставил руки, чтобы не дать себя обойти. — Кстати, я тут кое-что заметил, вот прямо у тебя под носом. Что это? Неужто усы пробиваются?

— Ну хватит!

Тесей со смехом протянул ладонь, но Ньют отшатнулся, пальцы мазнули по губам. И замерли — Тесей не спешил их убирать; выражение его лица резко изменилось. Ньют перехватил ладонь, опустил.

— Увидят, — сказал он еле слышно.

Тесей кивнул судорожным движением.

— Верно. Да, молодец, Ньют.

Брат засунул руки в карманы и снова пошёл рядом, но теперь он казался ушедшим глубоко в себя. Даже на нарлов он среагировал вяло и без прежнего энтузиазма, словно что-то не отпускало его, занимая все мысли. И впервые Ньют мог точно сказать, что не даёт Тесею покоя — ведь то же самое не давало покоя ему.

Ближе к вечеру, не сговариваясь, они встретились у ворот. Ньют думал, стоит ли сбежать на луг, и обернулся на звук шагов — Тесей подошёл неспешно и даже будто не слишком удивился встрече. 

— Прогуляемся? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, кивнул воротам. Те услужливо распахнулись; Ньюта кольнуло завистью. 

Всё вокруг навязчиво напоминало, что он сам ещё несовершеннолетний — можно не замечать, можно не принимать всерьёз. На что он надеется?..

«Ни на что, — сказал себе Ньют. — Ни на что я не надеюсь».

Он последовал за братом, ступая по проторенной тропе к тому самому дубу, у которого часто коротал длинные летние дни. Сейчас, на закате, в воздухе уже ощущалась осень с её холодной сыростью, и Ньют поднял взгляд на затянувшие небо тучи. Сентябрь надвигался неотвратимо, как дальняя буря.

Тесей сел под дуб, и Ньют, помешкав, рядом, оглянулся на красное заходящее солнце, до которого пока не успели добраться тучи. Трава слабо волновалась, и птицы, обычно кажущиеся росчерками на высоком синем небе, теперь летали низко и тревожно.

— Хочу покурить, — сказал Тесей и достал сигарету. Зажёг её палочкой, и Ньют заворожённо смотрел, как он затягивается, выпускает белое облако дыма. Оно рассеялось в воздухе почти мгновенно, и Тесей опустил руку с сигаретой на колено.

Ньют просительно протянул ладонь. Тесей воззрился на неё с непониманием, а потом нахмурился.

— Нет, — ответил он твёрдо. — Вот совершенно точно: нет. Не перенимай у меня дурных привычек.

Ньют пихнул его плечом в ответ, и Тесей фыркнул, а потом уставился куда-то вперёд с мечтательной улыбкой. Он переложил сигарету в левую руку, а правую протянул ладонью вверх, и Ньют сжал его пальцы.

— Странная неделя, правда? — спросил Тесей в воздух.

Вопрос был как будто риторическим, но Ньют ответил:

— Не то слово.

Набравшись смелости, Ньют потянулся к щеке и оставил на ней робкий влажный поцелуй. Тесей сначала никак не отреагировал, а потом снова затянулся и сказал:

— В губы не целуй сейчас: я курю, ощущение будет отвратительным.

Он произнёс это так обыденно, что Ньют не сразу осознал смысл фразы. А когда осознал, спрятал лицо в поднятых коленях, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. Пальцы Тесея успокаивающе сжали его собственные, и Ньют рывком поднял голову.

— А потом можно будет? — спросил он с надеждой.

Тесей как будто принимал решение — впрочем, недолго. Через небольшую паузу он ответил:

— Потом — да.

Ньют смотрел на него не мигая — ожидаемая буря обернулась тёплым грибным дождём. Это могло бы быть сном, если бы не одно: Ньюту брат почти никогда не снился. 

Повиновавшись резкому желанию, Ньют встал на колени и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке Тесея. Тот не протестовал, лишь поднял подбородок, чтобы не мешать, откинул голову на ствол дуба. Не встретив сопротивления, Ньют осмелел и, пробравшись под рубашку, погладил выступающую ключицу. Ладонь сама поползла ниже и задела сосок, который Ньют тут же ущипнул. Тесей дёрнулся, перехватил руку.

— Придержи коней, — сказал он насмешливо. 

Ньют в смятении осел на пятки, но Тесей, прежде чем отпустить, коснулся губами пальцев. Дыхание у Ньюта сбилось: всё это было слишком для одного вечера. Брат посмотрел с недоумением, обнял за плечи.

— Тихо, — прошептал он. — Спокойно. Не торопись.

— У нас три дня, — выпалил Ньют и услышал в собственном голосе панику.

— Я знаю.

— Тесей!..

— Тебе никак не мешает то, что мы братья? — перебил Тесей серьёзно.

Ньют смутился.

— Не очень. Тебе?

Брат опять ответил с паузой:

— Немного. И ты знаешь мою работу…

— Не понимаю, причём тут твоя работа, — сказал Ньют, начиная сердиться. Он стряхнул руку со своего плеча. 

Во взгляде Тесея было бесконечное терпение.

— Ты пока многого не понимаешь.

Ньют отвернулся, уязвлённый и раздосадованный.

— Возможно, тебе нужен не я. А кто-то твоих лет, — произнёс он глухо.

Тесей не стал спорить.

— Да. Я не знаю, что случилось, — сказал он с таким искренним удивлением, что Ньют повернулся обратно. И Тесей повторил, глядя ему в глаза: — Я не знаю.

— Я тоже.

Они замолчали. Дымок от сигареты Тесея поднимался к небу и таял в нём. 

— Ты очень красивый, Ньют.

— И ты. — Тесей улыбнулся, и Ньют произнёс — быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать: — Я хочу прийти к тебе ночью.

В голове на этих словах зашумело, и Ньют порадовался, что сидит — ноги сейчас его бы точно перестали держать. Он схватился за колени, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах.

— Приходи, — ответил брат и затушил сигарету о землю. Подняв лежащую рядом палочку, он заставил окурок исчезнуть. Ньют следил за Тесеем, бесконечно шокированный, окончательно потеряв способность разговаривать. Молча он смотрел, как брат поднимается, потом склоняется снова и целует в лоб, а потом уходит к дому. Ньюта трясло как в лихорадке, он взмок от волнения и, не в силах поверить, что этот разговор был реальным, смотрел с приоткрытым ртом на исчезающую за воротами тёмную фигуру.

За столом во время ужина Ньют сидел как на иголках и ел, не чувствуя вкуса. Тесей же, сидящий напротив, ухитрялся выглядеть как обычно — видимо, это качество воспитывалось в аврорах отдельно: казаться спокойным, даже если впереди маячит первый секс с собственным родным братом. То умиротворение, которое Ньют постиг в небесах, летая на Офелии, бесследно испарилось, и Ньют бы дорого заплатил, чтобы его вернуть. 

Мысленно уже пребывая в спальне Тесея, Ньют упустил момент, когда брат допил чай и вышел из столовой. Опомнившись, Ньют отложил пирожное и выскочил следом.

И встал столбом у двери — Тесей глядел прямо на него, прислонившись к перилам. Из кармана он вынул палочку, одним взмахом закрывая дверь, вторым — накладывая тишину, Ньют понял это по тому, как на мгновение у него заложило уши. 

— Иди ко мне, — сказал Тесей нетерпеливо, и Ньют разом отмер, в мгновение оказываясь рядом. 

Руки обхватили, прижали. Ньют выдохнул в шею и отстранился, боясь трогать, боясь касаться губами — пока ещё слишком рано, и семья совсем близко, за дверью столовой. И они даже не знают, что происходит в холле.

И лучше бы никогда им не узнать.

— Тебя кто-нибудь целовал? — спросил Тесей, скользя носом по щеке. 

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Ньют. — Ну, смейся.

— Не буду я над тобой смеяться. — Тесей убрал чёлку с его глаз. — И я даже немного рад, что твой первый поцелуй достанется мне.

Он склонился, и Ньют поднял голову, встречая его губы.

Первое касание вышло целомудренным, робким; Ньют тут же отстранился в замешательстве, но Тесей терпеливо ждал. Он говорил что-то, что-то ласковое, но слух как будто утратился, и Ньют слышал только своё громко стучащее сердце. Он обхватил руками шею брата и приоткрыл рот, позволяя Тесею поцеловать его как должно.

Поначалу было так странно — странно сталкиваться носами, странно ощущать вкус чая на чужих губах, и Ньют подгонял в жадном нетерпении, а Тесей, кажется, всё-таки посмеивался про себя — Ньют слышал странный звук, рождающийся в его груди. Но обидно совсем не было. Тесей отрывался, целовал подбородок и щёки, и Ньют прерывисто вздыхал, опьяневший от счастья. Воспринимать реальность удавалось плохо, рядом был только Тесей, его руки, его губы, его язык, и Ньют невольно встал на цыпочки, прижимая к себе голову брата. Оказывается, губы Тесея было просто восхитительно посасывать, и сам Тесей от этого тоже млел и хватался за скользкие от многих слоёв лака перила.

Вдруг в столовой раздались голоса, и стук каблуков прозвучал отрезвляюще, заставляя вспомнить: они в холле, рядом семья почти в полном составе — ещё секунда, и тайное станет явным. Тесей, подняв голову, вслушался и тут же резко оттолкнул Ньюта от себя.

— Уходи, — сказал тихо.

Они разошлись в разные стороны: Тесей — в гостиную, Ньют же начал подниматься по лестнице, быстро утирая рот. Ноги всё ещё подкашивались, и голова шла кругом, как после крутых виражей, которые так любила закладывать в воздухе Офелия. 

— Ньют, — окликнула мама, открыв дверь. — Ньют!

Но он не стал останавливаться, зная, что не способен сейчас на внятный разговор. Внутри себя Ньют кричал от восторга, и ладони Тесея ещё фантомно ощущались на его спине.


	8. Chapter 8

Никогда Ньют не мылся так тщательно, как в этот вечер, и никогда собственное тело не казалось ему настолько угловатым, несообразным и смешным. Тесей говорил, что он красивый, он сказал это целых два раза, но у Ньюта никак не получалось соотнести его слова с реальностью. Он придирчиво осматривал себя в зеркале, и ему думалось, что веснушек слишком много, рот слишком широкий, а на руках нет даже намёка на мускулы. А ещё член не такой длинный, как хотелось бы…

В голове даже промелькнуло трусливое: зря он сам попросился прийти. Может, и не стоит?

Ньют передёрнул плечами, отвернувшись от зеркала. Вот уж нет. Он надел пижамные штаны и начал застёгивать рубашку дрожащими пальцами, всё ещё не уверенный, приходить ли ему именно в пижаме. Если подумать, он ни в чём не был уверен сейчас.

— Я красивый, — сказал Ньют с сомнением, снова повернувшись к своему отражению.

— Красота в глазах смотрящего, — ответило зеркало нравоучительно, и Ньют, фыркнув, вышел из ванной. Он лёг на кровать, полистал какой-то из новых учебников, даже не вчитываясь — всё его внимание было приковано к часам. 

Может, сейчас? Или минут через десять... или через полчаса? Но вдруг Тесей уснёт…

Ньют вскочил и начал ходить туда-сюда, пока, наконец, не остановился у окна. Приоткрытое, оно впускало в комнату прохладу августовской ночи, и Ньют вслушивался в стрёкот сверчков, в далёкий собачий лай и шорох крыльев гиппогрифов. Было уже совсем темно, и волшебные фонари сами собой зажглись у тропы, осветив её изгибы.

Пора. 

Наскоро причесавшись, Ньют вышел на цыпочках в коридор, подбежал по мягкому ковру, скрадывающему звук шагов, к двери Тесея. Он посмотрел на дверь спальни родителей рядом: там ещё горел свет, пробиваясь снизу. У Тесея же ковёр подходил вплотную, и нельзя было ничего понять.

Ньют схватил ручку, повернул — заклинание слабо укололо, но отступило, и дверь открылась. Вытерев о штаны вспотевшие ладони, Ньют вошёл. 

Брат сидел за столом и писал, всё ещё полностью одетый в дневное. Он поднял голову на звук и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Заходи, — сказал мягко. — Не стой в дверях.

Слабый свет от лампы делал черты Тесея смазанными, уютными. Постель рядом была всё ещё не разобрана, и Ньют покосился на неё. Может, Тесей его неправильно понял?.. Хотя что тут можно было не понять.

Он сел на самый край кровати, помялся в нерешительности — и всё-таки упал спиной на покрывало, раскинув руки, словно хотел присвоить, сделать своей постель Тесея. Когда Ньют запрокинул голову, перед глазами было сосредоточенное перевёрнутое лицо брата.

— В недавнем деле появились новые подробности, — сказал Тесей, вертя перо в пальцах. Он повернулся к Ньюту. — Поэтому и отца вызвали в Визенгамот, а от меня потребовали припомнить подробности задержания преступников. Не то чтобы задерживал именно я…

Он поморщился и едва слышно вздохнул.

— Словом, подожди немного. Можешь пока покрывало снять.

Слова были такими простыми, словно не происходило ничего особенного, и Ньюту от них стало легче. Он разобрал постель, лёг на одеяло, жадно впитывая в себя комнату Тесея, её звуки, её обстановку. В это время перо тихо скрипело по бумаге, а за приоткрытым окном перетаптывался на ветке семейный филин Огастус, поглядывая на Ньюта жёлтыми глазами.

Минутная стрелка медленно двигалась по циферблату. Наконец Тесей потянулся на стуле, отложив перо, размял шею.

— Ты ещё не спишь? — поинтересовался он. — Если сильно в сон клонит, можем просто поспать рядом.

Ньют, у которого сна не было ни в одном глазу, покачал головой и привстал в напряжённом ожидании, сев по-турецки.

— Хорошо. — Тесей смотал свиток пергамента и привязал на лапку филину, выпустил его в ночь. — К счастью, я был в ванной перед ужином, так что… И я подумал, что ты сам захочешь меня раздеть.

Ньюту показалось, что вся кровь прилила к его щекам. Пока он собирался со словами, Тесей поднял палочку, запечатывая комнату; потом он задумался на секунду и сделал непонятный пасс напротив своего живота.

Брат выглядел уставшим, и оттого решительность Ньюта спала. А если Тесей потому предлагал всего лишь совместный сон, что вымотался с этим отчётом? 

— Тесей, — сказал Ньют и прокашлялся: язык вдруг стал ощущаться чужим, а горло пересохло. — Может, ты не в настроении?..

Не успел он договорить, как оказался опрокинут спиной на кровать. Тесей навис сверху, улыбаясь так коварно, что Ньют сглотнул. Ушной раковины коснулось тёплое дыхание.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Тесей в ухо и вдруг прикусил мочку. Ньют ахнул. — Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?

— Хочу тебя увидеть, — тихо ответил Ньют. — И потрогать.

— Вперёд.

Брат поднялся с кровати, потянув Ньюта за собой, положил его пальцы на свой жилет.

— Мы никуда не торопимся, — сказал он, погладив кожу над резинкой пижамных штанов Ньюта. — Можешь не спешить.

Он ободряюще поцеловал в уголок губ и выпрямился. Ньют опустил взгляд на жилет — жёлтый, почти как цвет факультетского шарфа — и вынул из петли первую пуговицу. Когда с ними было покончено, Тесей повёл плечами, помогая снять. Жилетка легла на кровать, жёлтая на белом; Ньют разгладил складки почти любовно и повернулся снова к брату.

Время неспешно вело свой ход, пока Ньют спускал с плеч подтяжки, вынимал рубашку из брюк и трогал твёрдый пресс. Рубашка Тесея хранила тепло и запах его тела; Ньют прижимал её к лицу, зачарованно пялясь на брата — лучшую версию себя. Плечи Тесея были шире, руки — сильнее, и сейчас, без рубашки, Тесей был особенно хорош. 

— Я сейчас сниму и твою рубашку, ладно? — спросил брат, ведя ладонями вниз по его плечам.

Отвечая, Ньют едва двинул губами, которые отказывались слушаться:

— Да.

Путаясь в руках, они раздевали друг друга. Ньют расстегнул брюки Тесея, приспустил их — и Тесей сам от них избавился, просто переступив в нетерпении, а потом снял свои щегольские носки на подтяжках, стянул майку. Теперь на брате было только белое хлопковое бельё, и Ньют, не решаясь снять, вхолостую поддевал резинку, поглаживая кожу под ней. От пупка Тесея вниз уходила тёмная дорожка волос, заканчиваясь там, куда Ньют смущался заходить пальцами. Впрочем, брату, кажется, нравились эти осторожные касания — выпуклость под бельём явно стала больше, и Тесей негромко вздыхал, поджимая и без того поджарый живот.

Ньют даже не заметил, как сам остался без рубашки. Ладони вдруг проникли в штаны, легли на ягодицы и сжали их. Охнув, Ньют подался вперёд, прямо в объятия Тесея, и они оба замерли.

Брат коснулся губами виска.

— Снимай, — попросил он шёпотом, ловя руку Ньюта и кладя на своё бедро. — А я сниму твои штаны. Я тоже очень хочу тебя потрогать.

Он ненавязчиво потёрся полувставшим членом о ногу Ньюта, и Ньют не выдержал, положил руку на эту выпуклость — горячую даже сквозь ткань и почти твёрдую. Тесей издал неясный шипящий звук, словно выпускал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

И Ньют наконец стянул с него бельё, скользя ладонями по ягодицам, как Тесей до этого. Тут же руки брата сняли пижамные штаны, которые Ньют неловко отбросил ногой в сторону. Невольно он сделал шаг назад, и Тесей правильно истолковал его взгляд.

— Ты скоро будешь как я, — сказал он, ловя пальцы Ньюта. — Может, лишь немного ниже. 

Не отрывая взгляд, он коснулся кончиками пальцев Ньюта своих губ и взял их в рот, пососал, трогая языком. Его тело, такое красивое, было освещено слабым светом волшебной лампы над кроватью, которая слабо мерцала — такие же дрожащие сполохи бросает жаркий костёр. Тесей поддерживал её магию, но сейчас он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы контролировать свечение; Ньют думал об этом и смотрел на член Тесея, сглатывая слюну. 

— Не могу… не могу больше, — хрипло сказал Ньют и потянул за собой на постель. Тесей не медля закинул ему на бедро ногу, потёрся влажной головкой.

— Очень тебя хочу, Ньют, — шепнул Тесей. Его пальцы легли на член Ньюта, провели с нажимом. — Мне даже не важно как, хотя обычно это для меня имеет значение.

Пальцы исчезли, коснулись снова ягодиц, потом спины и легли на шею — просительно. Ньют потянулся поцеловать, отвечая этой безмолвной просьбе, но передумал.

— Может, ты не будешь звать меня по имени? — спросил он неловко. — А то… ты меня так всегда зовёшь, и сейчас это…

— М-м-м. — Тесей коснулся губами шеи. — Какое наша мама дала тебе второе имя? Артемис? 

— Да. Да, зови меня так.

— Хорошо, Арти.

Он поцеловал — глубоко и сладко, Ньют подался в его объятия, скользя членом по животу. Теперь Тесей был таким, каким виделся в воображении днём ранее — со сбившимися кудрями, припухшими губами, а его глаза, сверкающие лихорадочным блеском... Ньют никогда раньше не видел у брата такого взгляда. 

Может, Тесей даже был влюблён — как и сам Ньют. 

Привстав, Ньют навалился сверху, целуя висок, щёку, подбородок. Тесей запрокинул голову, дыша часто и вскидывая бёдра, а когда Ньют укусил за плечо, брат вдруг закрыл глаза и застонал — негромко, но отчётливо. Это выбило Ньюта из колеи, он приподнялся на локте, ошеломлённый.

— Укуси ещё, — попросил Тесей тихо, и Ньют подчинился — всосал кожу у ключицы, прикусил, в ответ получив новый стон. Ньюту казалось, он уже возбуждён донельзя, но эти звуки, которые издавал Тесей, звучали так восхитительно, что Ньют толкнулся куда-то между бёдер, желая… желая войти, чтобы влажно и узко, и чтобы Тесей продолжал стонать под ним, такой непривычно расслабленный, сбросивший ненадолго с себя образ занудного старшего брата.

Ньют даже боялся высказать вслух желание, думая: Тесей не позволит. Он наверняка не захочет быть снизу, принимая, да и скорее всего это слишком для первой ночи. С неохотой Ньют откатился на тонкое одеяло, и вдруг его посетила идея.

— Тесей, — позвал он. — А помнишь, как я во время завтрака…

— Твои выкрутасы под столом? — Тесей заухмылялся, откинул со лба пряди. — Как не помнить.

— Хочешь, я…

Ньют, не закончив, потянулся ступнями к нему, заскользил ими по бёдрам, слабо нажимая.

— Мне показалось, тебе тогда понравилось, — сказал Ньют застенчиво.

Тесей смотрел на ступни не отрываясь.

— Ещё как. — Он привстал, опёрся на подушку. — Да… продолжай, Артемис, пожалуйста.

Когда Тесей произнёс это имя, у Ньюта мурашки побежали по спине, и член самопроизвольно дёрнулся. Этим тайным именем теперь сможет его звать только Тесей, когда они будут наедине — как сейчас в этой комнате, разгорячённые, упоённые их общей тайной и запретностью того, чем они занимались. Ньют вспомнил, как однажды случайно застал Тесея за дрочкой, и ему казалось, что это будет самым неловким его воспоминанием о брате, но вот он снова видит перед собой вставший член Тесея — и хочет не отвести взгляд, а облизать.

Ступни Ньюта тронули ствол, погладили яички; Тесей расставил ноги шире, прикусив губу. 

— Когда ты трогал меня на лугу под дубом, — вдруг начал Тесей, — так хотелось взять тебя — прямо там.

После этого признания Ньют не выдержал, обхватил себя со вздохом и начал в одном темпе медленные движения — себе и Тесею. Дрочить брату ступнями было неудобно, но приоткрытый рот Тесея, его ответные толчки вверх бёдрами стали лучшей наградой. Волшебная лампа рядом то вспыхивала, то гасла, и на короткие мгновения комнату накрывала темнота, бросая вуаль на их запретный секс — в отчем доме, совсем рядом с родительской спальней. 

Тесей вдруг остановил и потянулся за палочкой на столе. Повинуясь его взмаху, из недр комода выплыла маленькая баночка.

— Буду краток, — сказал Тесей, слегка задыхаясь, и вперил в Ньюта выжидающий взгляд. — Я хочу твой член. В себе.

Ньют на мгновение потерял дар речи, но брат, похоже, говорил серьёзно — он потянулся пальцами к своему паху, погладил яички и тронул ниже, там, куда стремились и желания Ньюта. Тесей был невероятно красив сейчас, взмокший, возбуждённый, и Ньют пялился на его подрагивающие ресницы, приоткрытые губы и член, чуть влажный на головке. Не удержавшись, Ньют наклонился и лизнул, прошёлся языком по стволу, запоминая этот горьковатый вкус.

— Я так люблю твой рот, — пробормотал Тесей. — Сделай им ещё что-нибудь.

И Ньют обхватил губами головку.

Он сосал, слушая тихие выдохи Тесея, гладя его бёдра, не веря своему счастью. Брат его воспринимал как равного, доверял ему всего себя и не стеснялся стонать так, что у Ньюта всё внизу поджималось от возбуждения. Он понял, что больше не может, что он хочет вставить на всю длину и услышать снова эти приятные уху стоны.

— Тесей, — проскулил Ньют, отрываясь, — я хочу войти в тебя.

Брат лишь фыркнул, подтаскивая его ближе за ягодицы и расставляя шире собственные ноги. Но Ньюту вдруг пришёл в голову вопрос.

— А ты уже с кем-нибудь пробовал — вот так?..

— Хм-м. — Брат как будто задумался. — Да. С начальником. — И засмеялся, увидев, какое впечатление произвёл его ответ.

— Ты шутишь?.. — спросил Ньют обалдело.

Тесей снова подобрался к уху, прихватил зубами мочку.

— Может быть.

Он протянул открытую баночку, и Ньют с заминкой окунул пальцы в густую скользкую смазку. Пока он нюхал с интересом, Тесей вытаскивал из-за спины подушку, подкладывая её под бёдра.

— Давай же, — сказал он нетерпеливо, поглаживая свой член.

Когда Ньют покружил пальцем возле отверстия, Тесей прогнулся в пояснице, снова закусив губу. Медлить больше было незачем.

Тесей оказался таким податливым, так охотно раскрывался — сначала для одного пальца, потом для двух, — что член Ньюта уже едва не истекал смазкой, но Ньют продолжал неторопливо трахать рукой. Когда он нащупал внутри бугорок и погладил его, Тесей изогнулся — и наконец-то застонал опять в голос, его тёмные кудри разметались беспорядочно, а отверстие набухло и покраснело, хлюпая смазкой при каждом движении. 

Ньют понял — если он не возьмёт брата прямо сейчас, то свихнётся.

— Хочу тебя, обожаю тебя, — бездумно бормотал Ньют, нанося смазку на член и нависая сверху. Тесей приоткрыл глаза, скрестил ноги на бёдрах Ньюта. 

— Давай же, Артемис, — сказал он с рассеянной улыбкой, — вставь мне.

Он помог направить член в себя, и Ньют слабо вскрикнул, толкнувшись; чувствительная головка вошла целиком туда, где было так горячо и хорошо. Тесей что-то довольно промычал, потянул на себя за руку и прижался губами, и в этом беспорядочном страстном поцелуе Ньют толкнулся снова, вставляя до конца, и едва не кончил от остроты ощущений. Тесей застонал ему в рот, и в этот раз Ньют издал стон с ним одновременно.

Он уже был почти на пике, и приходилось замедляться, чтобы продлить удовольствие — но как же это было сложно, когда Тесей то вылизывал, то трахал языком его рот, а его пальцы слабо теребили сосок. Одеяло сбилось, подушки давно уже лежали в стороне, забытые, и в комнате пахло сексом — терпко, по-звериному, как пахнет в денниках. Спину Ньюта лизнуло сквозняком из окна, из распахнувшейся настежь створки, но он едва заметил, что в комнате стало холоднее: по затылку тёк пот от возбуждения и от их быстрых ритмичных движений навстречу друг другу. В ямке на шее Тесея тоже влажно блестело, и его руки были прохладными у плеч, а ладони — безумно горячими. Эти ладони трогали, приобнимали и гладили, и Ньюту стало так хорошо, что он с криком кончил, резко вогнав член на всю длину. Тесей тут же обхватил себя и в несколько движений дожал до пика, с особенно громким стоном изливаясь на грудь Ньюта и на свой живот. Лампа погасла, заискрив, и долгие несколько секунд они были в темноте, но свет зажёгся снова одновременно с длинным вздохом Тесея — вздохом облегчения, как будто до того Тесей не дышал вовсе и лишь сейчас вспомнил об этом.

Они лежали, тяжело дыша, а потом Ньют приподнялся, выскальзывая из тела брата. Момент единения пропал, из окна потянуло холодом, и Ньют снова ощутил неловкость — такую несвоевременную сейчас. Тесей молча убрал палочкой следы спермы и закрыл вторым взмахом окно, а Ньют нехотя помог положить подушки на полагающееся им место.

— Эй, — сказал Тесей, ловя его за плечи и касаясь губами волос. — Мне было очень хорошо с тобой, даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Тебя так сладко целовать, Артемис…

Ньют часто задышал, слепо гладя его руки, и позволил опрокинуть себя на кровать, рядом, накрыть одеялом. Свет окончательно погас. Тесей продолжал обнимать, что-то бормоча в шею сзади — Ньют пытался разобрать, но не выходило. Он повернулся к брату лицом; ничего не было видно, только ветки шевелились от ветра за окном, а очертания Тесея сливались с непроглядной темнотой в комнате. Ньют нашёл его губы на ощупь, пальцами, и поцеловал. Ответный поцелуй Тесея был уже ленивым, сонным, но его объятия стали крепче. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Тесея, Ньют закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь таким непривычным теплом лежащего рядом любимого человека.

Ньют попытался запомнить это ощущение.

— Мне тоже с тобой очень хорошо, Тесей, — сказал он тихо.

Но брат, кажется, уже уснул, вымотанный, и Ньюту ничего больше не оставалось, как тоже провалиться в сон.


	9. Chapter 9

Ньют проснулся первым, ещё до будильника — наверное, из-за неудобной позы. Оказалось, Тесей спит как морская звезда, раскинув руки-ноги по всей кровати, и Ньют в итоге оказался на самом краю — но, правда, с трофейным одеялом. Почему-то это очень рассмешило Ньюта, и он заулыбался, глядя на руку брата, закинутую так высоко на подушку, что она уже касалась изголовья.

Тесей спал, приоткрыв рот и, казалось, ему нисколько не было холодно. Ньют невольно залюбовался им — за фасадом из модных костюмов, парфюма и геля для волос скрывался настоящий Тесей, который занимал собой всю двуспальную кровать, хмурился во сне и почёсывал рыжеватую щетину. Ньют смотрел на него и не жалел ни о чём, даже больше — хотел повторить, как можно скорее. Лишь бы Тесей не жалел тоже.

Ньют подкатился ближе, под бок, осторожно коснулся тёплой кожи и уткнулся носом куда-то в ребра, несмело вдыхая запах. Ему казалось, Тесей пахнет так же, как он сам, и было ли это правдой, или же в нём говорила влюблённость — Ньют не мог сказать. Но ему очень нравилось воровато вдыхать этот запах, пока Тесей не успел спрятать его за парфюмерными отдушками.

Привстав на локте, Ньют снова посмотрел на спящего брата, остановив взгляд на члене, мягком и лежащем чуть набок. Быстро убедившись, что Тесей крепко спит, Ньют съехал ниже по простыне, чтобы их бёдра оказались рядом, и откинул с себя одеяло. Взяв в пальцы свой, Ньют начал сравнивать, и, похоже, у Тесея вправду был длиннее. Это было обидно, но ожидаемо.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздалось сзади хриплое. 

Ньют едва не подпрыгнул, но подпрыгнуть лёжа, к счастью, всё-таки затруднительно.

— Я… Э-э-э.

Он быстро убрал руку под лежащее рядом одеяло, но поздно — сонный взгляд Тесея просветлел, в нём скользнуло что-то насмешливое.

— Серьёзно? Арти, ты решил проверить, у кого длиннее?

Он тихо засмеялся и, привстав, схватил Ньюта в охапку, подтащил к себе ближе. Его губы оказались у щеки.

— У тебя изо рта пахнет, — проворчал смущённый Ньют, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя его лицо.

Тесей не стал настаивать, но его обнимающая рука поползла вниз, пальцы играючи коснулись члена Ньюта, погладили яички.

— Мне нравится твой член, — сказал Тесей всё ещё сонным голосом. — Ты меня замечательно им отымел.

Вчера, во время томной ночи, которую они с Тесеем разделили на двоих, такие слова звучали естественно, но теперь, утром, Ньюту было очень странно и неловко их слышать. Казалось, всё вчерашнее было сном. За окном пела мелодично синица, опять лаял вдалеке пёс, и солнце пробивалось сквозь неплотно задёрнутую штору, создавая на полу яркое световое пятно. Это было обычное утро, из тех, что походят друг на друга как близнецы.

И всё же — Тесей был тут, разрушая дежа вю, говорил смущающие вещи и ласкал внизу, делая так приятно пальцами, что Ньют возбудился почти мгновенно. Он подался бёдрами вверх и уткнулся носом в плечо Тесея, пытаясь не издавать звуков. Только тихо шуршало одеяло, которое Ньют ногами сбил в ком, и шумела листва за окном.

Тесей мягко высвободился из объятий, улыбнувшись, и вдруг склонился, и его рука сменилась ртом. Ньют укусил ребро ладони, чтобы не охнуть в голос — вчерашние чары, запечатывающие комнату, наверняка уже спали. Тесей облизывал по кругу головку, проходился языком по вене — и это было потрясающее ощущение, сравнимое только с жаркой плотью, сжимающую член узкими стенками. Из-за того, что Ньют хотел в туалет, удовольствие было немного болезненным, но оттого же оно казалось ярче.

Тишину в комнате разрывали только влажные звуки, которые издавали губы Тесея на члене. Ньют очень хотел бы видеть лицо брата, но его кудри свесились на лоб, скрывая черты. Тут Тесей отстранился, чтобы помочь себе рукой, и Ньют увидел его порозовевшие щёки, его смеющиеся глаза и красные губы. Потом Тесей склонился, спутанные кудри снова щекотно упали на пах, и Ньют кончил, закусив собственные пальцы, откинувшись на кровать. Он почувствовал, как Тесей слизывает с его члена сперму и сглатывает её.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ньют растерянно, глядя, как Тесей поднимается и смотрит на часы. — Теперь давай я сделаю… что-нибудь.

— Нет времени, — отозвался брат, собирая с пола их одежду и бросая её на кресло. — Через минуту будильник. — Он вздохнул. — А теперь вставай и пойдём в ванную. Мне не дают покоя твои чёртовы усы, если их можно так назвать. 

— Что с ними не так? — спросил Ньют громче, чем следовало, и Тесей прижал палец к губам, а потом отвернулся, доставая из шкафа халат. — Их не видно! — закончил Ньют уже шёпотом.

— _Я_ их вижу. И чувствую, что ещё хуже. Ты в моей постели, Ньют, и будешь соблюдать мои правила. 

И снова Тесей стал занудой. Внутри него словно был какой-то переключатель, и Ньют думал: нельзя ли переключить его обратно, на того Тесея, который так явно, так очевидно любит секс и умеет им наслаждаться?..

Прозвенел будильник, часы заплясали на комоде, напевая лихую даже с точки зрения Ньюта песню о разгульном бродяге, но её главное преимущество было неоспоримым — она бы и мёртвого из гроба подняла. Визжащие скрипки аккомпанировали хриплому голосу, который ужасно пел по-гэльски, но Ньют разобрал что-то про виски и пиво.

Он поднял брови, но Тесей лишь хмыкнул. Догнав стремительно убегающий с комода будильник, он коснулся его палочкой и тут же поволок Ньюта в ванную, смежную со спальней. Даже одеться не дал. 

— Не пытайся сделать меня своей копией, — сказал Ньют, когда Тесей, глядя на них обоих в зеркало, попробовал привести вихор на лбу Ньюта в более цивилизованный вид.

— Да. Наверное, это бессмысленно. 

Он задумчиво приобнял за плечи, встав сзади. Так их разница в росте была ещё очевиднее, и Ньют уныло смотрел, невольно опять сравнивая.

— Мы просто разные, Ньют. 

— Я вижу. Знаю.

— Ну вот. И это просто…

Что «просто» — Тесей так и не придумал и опёрся локтями на голые плечи Ньюта, свесив руки. Оба замерли в отражении, одинаково озадаченные, словно пытаясь узнать и не узнавая; пытаясь рассмотреть друг друга в новом качестве.

Брат. Друг. Любовник.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Ньют вслух и сам испугался своего вопроса. Тесей ответил не сразу: занятый своими мыслями, он встрепенулся с опозданием.

— Что будет? — переспросил он. — Будет завтрак. 

И улыбнулся. А потом добавил:

— Я покажу тебе заклинание избавления от щетины. Повторяй за мной, а в Хогвартсе уже опробуешь на практике. Но осторожнее: я так однажды лишился бровей.

И они пробовали, Тесей был по-учительски серьёзен, а Ньют чувствовал себя дураком, стоя перед зеркалом обнажённым и размахивая несуществующей палочкой. А после ему пришлось убегать к себе — быстро, чтобы не опоздать к завтраку. Ньют в одних только штанах тихо прикрывал дверь Тесея, боясь скрипа, и в несколько шагов преодолевал короткий коридор. Сердце стучало где-то в горле в сумасшедшем ритме, и он улыбался, разглядывая качающегося на лампе Пикетта.

А потом Ньют посмотрел на календарь.

Было тридцатое августа.

— Пора собираться к школе, Ньют, — сказала за завтраком мама. — Чтобы не оказалось, что твой галстук сжевал… кто его сжевал в том году?

— Глиноклок. Но это была случайность!

— Твой младший сын — одна сплошная случайность, — встряла бабушка, промокнув губы салфеткой, и отец тихо хмыкнул за своей неизменной газетой. 

Ньют уставился в тарелку. Такие замечания были привычными, и хоть они не расстраивали, как раньше, всё же сложно было оставаться полностью равнодушным. Он потянулся за тостом и замер на полпути — ноги коснулась нога. Тесей.

— Знаете, — сказал Тесей, — если бы мне так говорили постоянно, я бы и не пытался кем-то стать. Зачем, если во мне разочаровались заранее?

Он невозмутимо подцепил вилкой кусочек помидора. Ньют смотрел на его руки, не веря ушам и всё ещё не решаясь поднять взгляд.

— Тесей... — осуждающе начал отец, но оборвался. — Хотя нет. Ньют, извини. Нет-нет, мама, — он поднял руку, едва бабушка издала недоверчивый смешок. — Это было действительно лишним. Но лучше бы тебе, Ньют... — Тот поднял глаза на отца и встретил его взгляд. — ...Лучше бы тебе действительно быть готовым заранее к школе. Последний год, как-никак.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют тихо, — я соберусь вовремя.

— И я помогу, — встрял Тесей. 

Под столом он опять коснулся ноги туфлей, словно ободряя. Потом обратился к отцу с вопросом о каком-то общем знакомом из министерства, и Ньют привычно включил избирательную глухоту, слушая лишь голос Тесея, но не вникая в слова. Брат выглядел и вёл себя совершенно обычно, и только Ньют знал, что под столом их ноги соприкасаются — единственная взаимная ласка, которую они могут позволить себе на глазах у семьи. 

Выполняя данное отцу обещание, Ньют после своего обычного похода в денники выволок из-под кровати чемодан, проверяя его содержимое. С прошлого года на дне валялись сломанные перья, чернильница с трещиной (опасно; лучше дать Тесею починить), обрывки свитков пергамента и скорлупки яиц какой-то птицы. Ньют рассмотрел их при свете, взяв в пальцы — оказалось, это когда-то были яйца болтрушайки. Ньют убей не помнил, почему скорлупки оказались тут.

— Уже начал? — поинтересовался Тесей, возникая в дверях. — Хорошо. Я как-то раз открыл чемодан в конце лета, а там оказался забытый сэндвич. Просто представь себе запах…

Ньют с удивлением воззрился на него.

— Ты не рассказывал.

— Я же должен показывать во всём пример. Как я считал. И как _они_ считали. — Тесей вошёл, закрыл дверь и наложил чары против подслушивания. — Но сейчас мне кажется, что это неудачное решение — стараться выглядеть для тебя непогрешимым. Ты меня до сих пор таким видишь?

Ньют хотел иронично напомнить о том, что было между ними ночью — после этого о непогрешимости не могло быть и речи, — но осознал, что не всё так однозначно в его душе. Тесей глядел на него вопросительно, безупречный внешне в этом своём костюме с голубой полоской под цвет глаз. Аврор, староста школы, лучшие оценки и идеальные результаты на ЖАБА по чарам. 

— Ты молчишь слишком долго, Ньют. Я понял.

Тесей сел на кровать, морщинка прорезала его лоб. 

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, на меня тоже давили, ты просто не помнишь. Быть старшим — это… 

— ...Не так просто, да? Я верю, Тесей. — Ньют опустился на пол, откинулся на ноги брата спиной. — Но тебя ни с кем не сравнивали.

— Ещё как сравнивали. Годом раньше у тёти Деметры родился сын. Помнишь Доннала?

— И кто он сейчас?

Тесей замялся.

— Кажется, помогает в какой-то лавке в Косом переулке. 

Ньют ответил красноречивым молчанием, и Тесей добавил поспешно:

— Но он подавал надежды.

— Ладно, ладно.

Ньют начал задумчиво вертеть в руках чернильницу с трещиной, и тут ощутил: в волосы вплелись пальцы, погладили по макушке.

— Я помню, когда мама тебя вынашивала, — раздалось сверху, и Ньют даже обернулся: Тесей редко уходил в такие воспоминания. — ...Я тогда ещё плохо понимал, но, помню, мама спросила, хочу ли я брата.

— И что ты ответил?

— Я сказал, что лучше шишугу.

Ньют прыснул, и Тесей потянул его к себе, молча повернул лицом, безмолвно прося сесть сверху на колени, что Ньют и сделал. Они обнялись.

— И что бы ты сейчас сказал?

— Ну, шишуга на самом деле тоже неплохо…

— Тесей. 

— Тогда не задавай глупых вопросов.

Ткань костюма Тесея почти не давала ощутить тепло его тела, и Ньют тщетно пробовал подлезть за эти бесконечные слои — пиджак, жилет, рубашка… Брат уже был облачён в свою обычную многослойную броню, но Ньют хотел его потрогать сейчас. 

Календарь висел прямо перед глазами.

— Всё будет хорошо, Ньют.

Кажется, брат догадался каким-то десятым чутьём.

— Ты приедешь на Рождество, — продолжил Тесей. Ньют не видел его лица, уткнувшись носом в шею. — Я тебя встречу из Хогвартса, если на работе не будет завала. В этот раз не забуду. 

— Давай сейчас не будем.

Раздался короткий вздох.

— Как скажешь. Тогда что, чемодан?

Тут Ньют вспомнил, что уронил на кровать треснутую чернильницу. Подняв с покрывала, он протянул её Тесею и слез с колен.

— Чемодан, да. 

Пикетт принял живое участие в этом деле, стараясь залезть внутрь и карабкаясь цепкими ручками-палочками по брюкам и рубашке Ньюта. Тесей починил чернильницу, и вдвоём с Ньютом они разобрались с оставшимся мусором, отделяя его от того, что ещё может пригодиться. А потом Тесей ушёл к себе и вернулся с красивым пером — тонким, с красным хохолком на конце и позолоченным кончиком.

— Держи, — сказал, — будет тебе для чего-нибудь серьёзного. Экзаменов, например.

Ньют взял его, озадаченный, и тут же спрятал поглубже в чемодан, чтобы ни Пикетт, ни кто-либо ещё из его существ не смог добраться до пера. 

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что. Ну, что там твои мантии?..

Тесей интереса ради примерил одну из школьных мантий Ньюта — она была ему безнадёжно коротка и едва не трещала в плечах. Однако брат всё равно был доволен и с удовольствием рассматривал себя в зеркале.

— Я скучаю, — поделился он, касаясь нашивки факультета. — Надеюсь, и ты будешь. 

Ньют промолчал, совсем в этом не уверенный, и, когда Тесей ушёл к себе, снова спрятал мантии в шкаф и задвинул чемодан поглубже под кровать, не желая видеть. Не желая помнить, что Хогвартс-экспресс уже через полтора дня заберёт его и увезёт далеко от брата.

Крадучись, Ньют проник в гостиную и взял из шкафа один из семейных альбомов. Он долго рассматривал колдографии, сравнивая, и наконец выбрал одну — ту, где Тесей только закончил аврорские курсы и приехал домой. На фото он был растрёпанный, едва выпущенный мамой из объятий, и рассеянно улыбался в камеру.

Колдографию Ньют положил туда же, куда и перо, но в этот раз чемодан не убрал сразу и опёрся на него локтями, пребывая в печальной задумчивости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уезжаю на праздники из города, обновление затянется!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кинки: спанкинг, фингеринг

Ближе к обеду Ньют пришёл к нарлам, которые копошились в ящике на веранде. С улыбкой он смотрел на маму семейства, на её подросших детёнышей, уже не так недоверчиво настроенных по отношению к человеку — хоть они и не брали еду из рук, но по крайней мере Ньюту не нужно было больше маскировать свой собственный запах ароматными травами или садовыми магловскими перчатками. Со вздохом Ньют медленно перевернул ящик, и нарлы неторопливо, перебирая крохотными лапками, потянулись наружу. Впервые семейство не увидело на своём пути препятствия, одну лишь зелёную лужайку, пересекаемую змеистой узкой тропой.

— Уходите, — сказал Ньют нетерпеливо, — ну же! Вы свободны. Я и без того слишком долго возился с вами, а так нельзя, вы же не ручные зверьки.

Словно услышав его, самка повернулась, обнюхала колено — её усики быстро-быстро шевелились, — а потом побежала к кустам так резво, что Ньют опомниться не успел. Она исчезла в листве в мгновение ока, и её выводок гуськом заспешил следом. Один за другим маленькие нарлы уходили в те же заросли, шурша опавшей листвой, и Ньют беспомощно смотрел на них, понимая, что ещё будет скучать.

Нельзя привязываться к диким животным. Нельзя держать их у себя дольше пары недель. 

Ньют говорил это себе и думал, что ещё много раз совершит такую же ошибку. Не намеренно, а просто потому, что так получается. Сначала была стайка мурлокомлей, норовивших захватить дом (размножались они очень и очень быстро), потом залётная болтрушайка, затем самый обычный котёнок, пришедший из деревни… Пришлось отдавать даже его: гиппогрифы не выносили соседства с кошачьими. И, кстати, Ньюту ещё предстояло выяснить почему.

Ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы, Ньют направился обратно к дому, притягиваемый им как магнитом.

Дома был Тесей.

Когда Ньют вошёл в спальню без стука, брат как раз собирался закурить. Он приоткрыл окно сильнее, и свежий ветер ворвался в комнату, дёрнул шторы и потрогал перо в чернильном приборе, напоследок пройдясь по волосам Ньюта слабым касанием. Ньют тут же закрыл дверь, отрезая дорогу сквозняку.

— Сегодня хороший день, — вскользь заметил Тесей, поднося палочку к сигарете. 

— Наверное, — ответил Ньют бездумно, делая шаг к нему.

— Тепло, как в июле.

Ньют остановился рядом, всё ещё с ладонями в карманах. Он качнулся в сторону заката, глядя на веранду.

— Тебя тут не было в июле.

— Мы разминулись, — сказал Тесей, щурясь на отражённое окном солнце. — Ты был влюблён в своих нарлов, а я имел невзаимный роман с работой.

Ньют не смог не улыбнуться и в смущении почесал нос. Тесей тоже улыбался, и в этой улыбке было больше, чем могло быть в словах. Они оба никогда друг другу не скажут, вдруг понял Ньют со всей ясностью, никогда не скажут, потому что это значило бы признать открыто, не оставив путей для отхода.

Тот случай, когда лучше промолчать, как бы ни рвалось невысказанное наружу.

— Почему-то всё происходит, когда ты куришь, — сказал Ньют, глядя, как Тесей вертит сигарету в пальцах. Тот повернулся с непониманием:

— Что происходит?

— Всё. Всё самое важное. — Тесей усмехнулся, и Ньют попросил его, сам не зная почему: — Скажи что-нибудь.

Тесей не торопясь затянулся, выдохнул дым в приоткрытое окно. Потом повторил это снова, и Ньют ждал, желая обнять за талию и не решаясь. Брат был близко, но в то же время словно очень далеко.

— Мне нравятся веснушки на твоей шее и плечах, — произнёс Тесей, не поворачиваясь. — И губы. Очень нравятся. Их хочется целовать.

Ньют почувствовал, что отчаянно краснеет.

— У тебя ведь… всё то же самое. Ты разве не видишь себя в зеркале?

Тесей покачал головой.

— Это не так работает, Арти.

— А как?

Тесей засмеялся и сам притянул к себе, клюнул в щёку быстрым поцелуем.

— Никто не знает, — ответил он, снова опираясь локтями на подоконник. — Никто не знает, как это случается. Или почему.

— У тебя так было раньше? — спросил Ньют, втайне не желая знать ответ.

Тесей что-то невнятно промычал, а потом сказал с неохотой:

— Возможно. Да. Да, было.

— И это тоже были веснушки, или глаза, или ещё что-то… внешнее?

Тесей посмотрел на него странно и нахмурился.

— Я понял, о чём ты. Нет, я… — Он вздохнул и снова затянулся. — Как бы так сказать… 

Ньют ждал.

— Это больше первопричина. Внешность не работает, если нет ничего за ней.

— И для тебя?

— И для меня.

Тесею было неуютно от этого разговора: вынужденный сказать слишком многое, он отодвинулся и хмуро докуривал в стороне. Но Ньюту нужно было услышать его ответы, чтобы рассеять собственные сомнения.

— И мы так и будем стоять здесь? — спросил Ньют с лёгким вызовом. — А потом пойдём на обед? На ужин?

Тесей испарил окурок движением палочки.

— У тебя есть предложения поинтереснее?

— Ты умеешь аппарировать.

Брат конечно же понял. Он ненадолго задумался, постукивая костяшками пальцев по подоконнику.

— Ладно, — сказал.

Он продолжал говорить что-то ещё, разъясняя детали, размышляя вслух, но Ньют больше ничего не слышал — всё это было несущественным.

Они бы тоже не произнесли это, никто из них, но, похоже, назревало самое настоящее свидание.

Та часть, в которой Тесей отпрашивался и болтал с мамой, собирающей им корзинку для пикника, была бесконечной, и Ньют маялся от нетерпения, помогая укладывать нехитрую еду. Тесей выслушивал многочисленные наставления — в основном касавшиеся его, Ньюта, и это было досадно. Мама продолжала считать его ребёнком.

— ...Старайся держать в поле зрения, — говорила она и тут же обращалась к домовихе: — Нет, Митти, лучше сделай быстро тосты. Кувшин я возьму другой.

Домовиха кивала и щёлкала пальцами, хлеб, подчиняясь ей, вылетал из бумажного пакета, шуршание которого перебил голос Тесея:

— Не стоит так волноваться, за Ньютом не нужен присмотр. И да, мы где-то до вечера. Возможно, пропустим ужин.

Опять они говорили о Ньюте в третьем лице. Всё больше ему хотелось наконец-то оставить этот дом хоть ненадолго и уйти с Тесеем в тихое, безлюдное место. И делать там с братом… всякое.

Тесей, правда, ни в какую не признавался, куда он собирается аппарировать, но что ж — сюрприз так сюрприз, Ньют не возражал.

— Ладно, — наконец сдалась мама, и Ньют резко поднял голову. — Но лучше, если вы вернётесь засветло.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил брат, быстро и как будто скрытно укладывая в корзину непонятный предмет, обёрнутый бумагой. 

— Это будет лес? — шёпотом спросил Ньют. — Луг? Или те красивые руины не помню чьего замка по дороге на Дублин?

Тесей молчал и только фыркал себе под нос, выслушивая варианты.

— Как ты протащишь в аппарацию эту корзину? — не унимался Ньют, и в итоге Тесей попросту зажал ему рот ладонью. Ньют протестующе замычал.

— Ну хватит, вы же братья, — сказала мама, окидывая кухню рассеянным взглядом. — Спасибо, Митти. — Она взяла тосты. — Ах да, ещё же плед…

Водрузив сверху клетчатый плед, она отпустила их, и Тесей взял корзину. Ньют последовал за ним, почти упираясь носом в шёлковую спинку жилета брата. Они вышли на улицу, и Ньют глубоко вдохнул стремительно холодеющий воздух, поёжился. Облака набегали на солнце, приглушая краски привычного пейзажа.

— Бери меня за руку, — скомандовал Тесей, произведя какие-то непонятные действия с корзинкой. — Ну же.

Ньют схватился за протянутую ладонь.

— И закрой глаза.

Первым, что увидел Ньют спустя короткие мгновения полёта, была трава. Он приземлился не слишком уверенно и едва не упал на колени — пришлось схватиться за Тесея и убедиться, что земля тверда под ногами. Потом Ньют поднял взгляд.

— Где мы? — спросил он, озираясь.

— Лайффи, — односложно ответил Тесей, расколдовывая корзину и доставая из неё плед. Он кинул плед Ньюту. — Озеро недалеко от Дублина. Ты тут был, просто не помнишь.

— Не поздновато ли купаться?..

— Ты мне скажи.

Расстелив одеяло, Ньют разулся, стянул носки и побежал вниз по пружинящей траве, с наслаждением зарылся пальцами в песок на самом берегу. Песок был прохладным и влажным, и, проседая, он норовил поглотить ноги Ньюта по самые щиколотки. Вытащив ступни, Ньют сделал шаг к воде.

— Она холодная! — крикнул он громко.

— И что ты будешь делать? — раздалось ответное, и Ньют мог бы присягнуть на чём угодно — голос Тесея подстёгивал.

Так что Ньют начал раздеваться.

С залихватским уханьем, совершенно обнажённый, он забежал в воду и вместе с шумом воды услышал смех брата. Холодно было невероятно — конец августа в Ирландии не располагал к купаниям. Странный был контраст ледяной воды с тёплым воздухом и пробивающимися сквозь облака лучами солнца.

Ньют недолго пробыл в озере и вскоре, фыркая и по-собачьи отряхиваясь, выбрался на песчаный берег, подбежал к пледу и упал на него, тут же попадая в объятия брата. Рука Тесея дразняще схватила за ягодицу, но Ньюту было слишком холодно, чтобы отреагировать на это должным образом. Он ждал, что брат наколдует полотенце, но Тесей словно и не собирался — он обнимал, водил руками по телу, собирая капли. Вскоре и рубашка Тесея повлажнела вместе с жилетом.

— У тебя альтернативные способы обтирания, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Губы Тесея бродили по плечам. Ньют поднял взгляд, встречаясь им с низким небом, которое всё сильнее затягивали облака. Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что будет спать с родным братом? Думал ли, что им придётся прятаться от семьи, чтобы побыть наедине?

В тринадцать он размышлял только о том, как оказаться подальше от Тесея и его нравоучений. В четырнадцать — то же, но с взаимными оскорблениями. В пятнадцать они подняли белые флаги и шагнули навстречу друг другу, протянув руки дружбы, и казалось, это единственное, на что они были способны — на хрупкую дружбу, больше смахивающую на перемирие.

Ньют зарылся пальцами в волосы Тесея, потянул. Брат поднял голову, и Ньют отметил, что он так же поджимал губы и хмурился в недоумении, как отец. 

— Что? — спросил Тесей нетерпеливо. 

Нужно было что-то придумать, и Ньют спросил:

— Нас никто не увидит?..

— Никто, я бросил пару заклинаний. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Ньют позволил себе целовать, позволил опрокинуть на плед, и брат лёг сверху, такой тёплый и тяжёлый. Его горячие руки с нажимом скользили по бокам, грея, обхватили бёдра и погладили внутренню сторону. Ньют немедленно скрестил ноги за спиной Тесея, подался вверх.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы?.. — спросил брат в самое ухо.

— Хочу, — выдавил из себя Ньют, страшно смущаясь. Он схватился за плечи Тесея и потёрся о его пах, о твердеющую выпуклость под брюками.

Но Тесей неожиданно отстранился.

— Нет, — сказал он, и Ньют разочарованно выдохнул. — Извини, но мне не будет комфортно на природе, поэтому, может, завтра? В моей спальне?

— Почему не сегодня перед сном? — спросил Ньют, обнимая себя: ему опять стало холодно. Без лишних слов Тесей наколдовал большое одеяло и усмехнулся.

— Я думаю, что у нас на это просто не хватит сил.

Он потянулся к корзине и достал вино — так вот что было в таинственном бумажном пакете! Ньют поморщился, ещё слишком хорошо помня неудачный опыт с виски.

— Зачем? — спросил он прямо.

Тесей покосился на него.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Тебя сложно целовать меня трезвым?

Мерлин знает, почему вдруг это вырвалось у него. Тесей замер, а потом сказал очень спокойно:

— Если ты сейчас серьёзно, я тебе уши надеру.

Ньют вспыхнул. Не то чтобы Тесей его бил — он всегда был выше этого, хотя порой мог дать слабый подзатыльник, если Ньют его уж очень доводил. Но сейчас всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и Ньют вдруг сказал:

— Ударь меня. Только несильно.

Тесей едва бокалы не выронил. Ньюту показалось, или щёки брата слабо порозовели?..

— Что ещё за самоуничижение?.. 

— Мне кажется… Я думаю…

— Ты думаешь, что тебе понравится? Я верно догадался — ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отшлёпал?

Ньют укутался в одеяло до самого носа.

— Да, — сказал он невнятно. 

На лице Тесея было слишком сложное выражение, чтобы его описать. Но тут он отложил бокалы.

— Иди сюда.

Ньют придвинулся и с заминкой сбросил одеяло. Ветер тронул обнажённую кожу, обдал прохладой.

— Ляг мне на колени.

Подчиняться было приятно, но всё-таки страшно, и тем не менее Ньют лёг, уперевшись коленями в плед, слабо разведя ноги. Ладонь Тесея скользнула во впадинку меж ягодиц, и Ньют выдохнул в ожидании. Пальцы очертили линию бедра, погладили и сжали.

А потом последовал резкий удар, обжегший кожу, и Ньют вскрикнул.

— Слишком? — Тесей явно разволновался.

— Нет. — Ньют спрятал лицо в руках: возбуждение накатило с новой силой. — Нет, в самый раз.

— Хочешь ещё?

— Угу.

В этот раз Тесей не ограничивался предварительным поглаживанием — он, пробормотав заклинание, повёл ладонь ниже, туда, где Ньюта ещё не трогал. Скользким пальцем покружил он возле отверстия, надавил на него, и Ньют со стоном позволил протолкнуть в себя одну фалангу.

Тут же со звуком пощёчины ожгло вторую ягодицу, и Ньют дёрнулся, насадился на палец со всхлипом.

— О, Мерлин, — раздалось сверху хриплое.

Ньют высвободил руку и, вывернувшись, положил на пах Тесея, сжал вставший член, туго обтянутый брюками. Ему было страшно неудобно, но кое-как он расстегнул брюки. Большего не вышло — рука затекла, и пришлось её вытянуть обратно. 

Тесей хотел его, и тихое убыстренное дыхание брата говорило об этом так же явно, как и его член. 

— Ещё, — попросил Ньют, и второй палец присоединился к первому, растягивая, надавливая на некую приятную точку, от чего Ньют начал безостановочно постанывать в ритм движениям Тесея. Брат трахал его пальцами, член Ньюта чувствительной головкой задевал грубую ткань брюк, и Ньют тонул в этих острых ощущениях, невнятно мыча от наслаждения.

И когда он уже начал приближаться к пику, раздался третий звонкий шлепок, больнее предыдущих. Ньют вскрикнул — так громко, что устыдился бы этого в любой другой ситуации, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, и сладостная боль подстегнула оргазм, заставляя излиться на брюки Тесея и на плед. Ньют стонал, почти намеренно касаясь головкой ткани брюк и пачкая их всё сильнее. Ему хотелось, чтобы Тесей весь был в сперме — в его, в своей…

И потому Ньют снова потянулся, выгнувшись, и забрался под резинку белья, обхватил Тесея ладонью. Брат отклонился назад, опёрся на траву, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Ньют задвигал рукой — быстро, грубо, следя вполглаза за выражением лица Тесея — тот снова покусывал губы и порой приоткрывал рот, тихо постанывая. На головке выступила вязкая влага, и Ньют, сев на ступни, быстро слизал её — хотя бы для того, чтобы услышать сверху полузадушенное «Артемис...».

Тесей недолго держался, и когда он склонил голову, крупно вздрогнув, Ньют жадно вперил в него взгляд. Член выстрелил спермой, пятная красивый жилет и рубашку. Ньют с силой проводил по стволу снова и снова, и Тесей смотрел на свой член, тяжело дыша, и подставлялся, словно и вправду хотел быть испачканным. 

— Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной? — спросил Тесей со смешком, глядя, как Ньют размазывает по нему сперму.

— Очень.

Ньют обнял за шею липкими пальцами, потянулся поцеловать — в губы, так похожие на его собственные.

После, когда они наконец-то сели перекусывать, Ньют, уже одетый, подозрительно нюхал вино и искоса смотрел на брата. Тесей улыбался — почти незаметно, одними глазами, но во всём выражении его лица сквозила тихая радость. Это было так странно, так непривычно, что Ньюту хотелось смотреть, и всё же он отводил глаза, едва поймав ответный взгляд.

— Как думаешь, мы ещё вернёмся сюда? — спросил Ньют. — Или не сюда, а в другое безлюдное место, но хотя бы вдвоём.

— Глупо загадывать наперёд.

Морщинка прорезала лоб Тесея и тут же исчезла, и Ньют уставился на озеро, на расчерченные квадраты полей на том берегу. Он подумал: Тесей просто выкинул из головы всё, что не относилось к его счастливому «сейчас» — неясное будущее, непозволительные, запретные отношения, в которые тот сам же вовлёк Ньюта. Он не будет об этом думать, пока откинутые мысли и заглушенная вина не вернутся сторицей в одиночестве его спальни.

Ньют слишком хорошо знал брата. 

— Тесей… — начал он снова, но продолжение никак не лезло в голову, поэтому он просто порывисто обнял и вскочил.

— Ты куда? — оторопело спросил брат.

— Хочу размять ноги, — крикнул Ньют, быстро поднимаясь вверх, по теряющей летнюю яркость траве.

Они сидели близко к дороге — и всё же были скрыты от неё густым кустарником и большой ивой, развесившей свои косы широко и привольно. На этом лугу почти не было деревьев, лишь чуть в отдалении виднелись очертания леса, который сейчас так манил Ньюта — как манило его любое, скрытое от человеческих глаз место, ещё хранящее на себе отпечаток первозданной природной красоты. Но именно сейчас, именно в этот момент Ньют выбирал не лес.

Хотя если немного отойти вот в эту рощу, может, там обнаружится что-нибудь интересное?..

Он вернулся быстро, но не в одиночестве — в руках теперь был маленький мурлокомль, шевелящий щупальцами. Тесей морщился и требовал убрать его подальше, но это всё было напускным — Ньют видел, что глаза его по-прежнему смеялись.

— Животные любят тебя, — сказал Тесей, сооружая себе большой сэндвич. — Наверное, они видят тебя лучше, чем многие люди.

— Мне не важно, что думают обо мне люди.

— Конечно, — произнёс Тесей без капли насмешки. — Конечно.

Озеро расстилало свои воды перед ними, трава была мягкой, солнце — всё ещё летним, и каким прекрасным казался этот замерший во времени момент, ирреальный в сравнении с прочими моментами лета. Рука Тесея лежала на колене Ньюта так весомо и привычно, будто это было в порядке вещей. Больше ничего не хотелось говорить, и в воздухе повисло уютное молчание, пахнущее стоячей водой и поджаренным хлебом с беконом.


	11. Chapter 11

Вернувшись уже затемно, они получили нагоняй, к которому Тесей отнёсся философски. Ньют бы на его месте вскипел, но брат лишь спокойно выслушал отцовскую нотацию, со всем согласился и тут же извинился перед матерью. Ньюту пришлось стоять рядом молча, подчиняясь бессловесной просьбе Тесея, но он всё равно бы не знал, как отреагировать на происходящее. Он не ощущал своей вины, разве что перед Тесеем, который получал теперь разнос за них обоих. 

Это было несправедливо: Ньют тоже мог бы за себя ответить, но рядом со взрослым братом, который уже столького добился, он был и будет младшим, глупым и неопытным. Однако не оставляла мысль, что почему-то Тесей выбрал его, а не кого-нибудь из тех авроров, с которыми работает, или из дальней родни, или просто даже — из равных ему. Он выбрал Ньюта, и это чего-то да стоило.

И потому Ньют смотрел в отцовские глаза без трепета, почти физически ощущая, как, дотоле дремлющая, уверенность в себе поднимает внутри него голову.

— Жаль, что так вышло, — говорил Ньют, когда они с Тесеем поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж. Он оглянулся и добавил шёпотом: — Хочешь, я для тебя…

— Не надо, — перебил Тесей и упрямо поднял подбородок. — В первую очередь я тебе старший брат, и оплошал я тоже как старший брат. Наказание было справедливым.

— Но…

— Не пытайся благодарить меня за то, что я обязан делать просто по факту старшинства.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это подчёркивал.

— Что подчёркивал?

— Своё старшинство. 

Тесей усталым жестом потёр переносицу, будто разговаривал с неумным ребёнком, который его утомил.

— Восемь лет никуда не денутся, даже если ты продолжишь их отрицать.

Ньют ничего не ответил и уже хотел быстро завернуть направо, к себе, как Тесей, дёрнув за руку, буквально затащил его в свою спальню.

— Нам нужно нормально поговорить, — сказал он твёрдо. — Пошли в ванную.

Вода шумела, проливаясь из ниоткуда и утекая в никуда, и светлые изразцы по бокам большой ванны отражали слабый свет негаснущих свечей. Тесей не говорил ни слова, пока Ньют раздевался и становился под струи; молчал он и потом, закатывая рукава и намыливая ему голову. Ньют ничего не понимал и терпел грубоватые руки брата на своей голове. Намыливал Тесей быстро, неласково и как будто сердито, но вскоре, взяв мочалку, он начал замедляться и уже не так усердно надраивал и без того покрасневшую от горячей воды кожу Ньюта.

— Совсем маленьким ты меня очень не любил, — сказал Тесей наконец.

— Мама говорила, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Это было взаимно. Ты был лысым кульком с щеками и громким голосом, и все с тобой носились, забыв про меня.

Ньют попытался обернуться, но Тесей не дал — удержал за плечо и начал мылить спину.

— А ещё мне приходилось с тобой сидеть, когда мы оставались в доме втроём — ты, я и Митти. Наши родители продолжали строить карьеру, бабушка жила в Лондоне, и потому так случалось довольно часто. Ну, пока я в Хогвартс не пошёл.

Тесей жестом попросил Ньюта подняться и начал тереть мочалкой пониже спины. В его движениях не было ничего возбуждающего, даже когда он осторожно увёл руку вниз, к паху.

— Я очень странно себя чувствовал, уезжая впервые в Хогвартс, — продолжал он отрывисто. — Думал, что буду радоваться освобождению от этой ответственности, но ты не хотел меня отпускать, и мне тоже почему-то…

Он сбился и не стал продолжать, молча перейдя на ноги Ньюта.

— То, что произошло между нами… и происходит — не делает нас меньше братьями. Тебе по-прежнему шестнадцать, и я помню тебя младенцем в одеяле, просто теперь случилось то, что случилось, и стало немного сложнее. Я в тебе вижу словно двух людей одновременно и не всегда понимаю, как себя с тобой вести.

— Да, — с жаром подтвердил Ньют, ошарашенный всеми этими откровениями. — Я тоже.

— Вот видишь. И жалеть о том, что уже случилось, бессмысленно, правда?

Вопрос казался риторическим, но не был им: Тесей смотрел на Ньюта вопросительно, снизу вверх, и будто хотел подтверждения своим словам.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ньют, стараясь не выдать своей растерянности. Брат вёл себя очень непривычно.

— Спасибо. Теперь поможешь мне?

Тесей раздевался без малейшего стеснения и не пытался делать это напоказ. Ньют недоумевающе наблюдал за ним, отчётливо понимая: сейчас перед ним не любовник, но брат, и потому он так же намылил Тесею голову, промывая жёсткие от геля кудри, так же бесстрастно прошёлся мочалкой по телу. Они ничего не говорили друг другу, и в духоте ванной комнаты неловкость недавнего разговора сошла на нет, превращённая в пар и потоки грязной воды.

Уже в кровати Ньют понял, что и правда слишком устал, да и Тесей в нём сейчас вызывал исключительно родственные чувства. А потому, придвинувшись ближе, он лишь спросил:

— Как думаешь, не заметили?

— Что ты со мной ушёл? Не думаю. — Тесей громко зевнул, даже не прикрыв рот рукой. — Неважно, Ньюти. Я больше не могу сегодня думать и устал волноваться за нас двоих. Коль ты тоже взрослый, пока перекладываю это на тебя.

— А… Ладно.

— Ну так что, нас могли заметить?

Ньют честно припомнил недавний вечер. Отец с мамой сидели в гостиной, и, поднимаясь по лестнице с Тесеем после неприятного разговора, Ньют слышал, как они беседовали за закрытой дверью. А бабушка всегда уходила спать рано.

— Нет. Не могли, — ответил Ньют уверенно.

— Замечательно.

Тесей подгрёб его к себе и щелчком пальцев выключил свет, создав вокруг кромешную темноту. Ньют несмело положил руку брату на талию и вздрогнул, когда Тесей вдруг собственнически сжал ягодицу, но тут же отпустил. Помедлив, Ньют уткнулся носом в грудь Тесея, покрытую редкими волосками.

В этот раз Ньют пробудился вторым. Когда он открыл глаза, Тесей уже читал, и Ньют бросил взгляд на часы — двадцать минут седьмого.

— Проснулся? — спросил брат, услышав шорох одеяла. — Я расколдовал будильник заранее: решил дать нам ещё минут десять. Всё мы успеем.

Ньют моргал, пытаясь переварить сказанное, а потом вспомнил.

— Тесей, — пробормотал он. — Сегодня же последний день.

Брат сочувственно улыбнулся и отложил книгу, которая тут же сама вставила меж страниц закладку в виде жабьей лапки.

— Да. — Он помялся. — Извини, завтра не смогу тебя проводить, уйду на работу совсем рано.

— Я понимаю.

— Может, у тебя есть какие-то пожелания на сегодняшний день?

Ньют поднял с одеяла ладонь Тесея, переплетая пальцы. Конкретных мыслей у него не было, но…

— Я хочу что-нибудь необычное, — сказал он. — Хочу секса с тобой, но такого, чтобы он запомнился надолго. До самого Рождества, пока мы не встретимся снова.

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Я подумаю. 

Он откинулся на подушку, и Ньют сжал пальцы брата крепче, повернувшись к нему. У Тесея был красивый чёткий профиль, который не портили ни щетина, ни полный беспорядок на голове. На шее отчётливо выступало адамово яблоко, и хотелось прижать к нему губы, ощутить, как оно ходит вверх-вниз, когда Тесей сглатывает, но это как-нибудь потом.

А сейчас… Сейчас было время подниматься.

Вскоре Ньют, обнажённый, держа одежду в охапке, пересекал коридор так быстро, как мог, и Тесей следил за ним, приоткрыв дверь и с палочкой наготове. К счастью, никто не вышел, и они обменялись быстрыми улыбками, прежде чем закрыться каждый в своей комнате. 

Одной рукой пытаясь попасть в рукав рубашки, а другой — кормя Пикетта, Ньют смотрел на угол чемодана под кроватью.

— Хорошо хоть ты со мной будешь, — сказал Ньют лечурке, выпуская её из рук на подоконник. — И Лита тоже. 

Он вспомнил её письма и собственное неотправленное, про которое совсем забыл из-за Тесея. Ему стало стыдно: в последнюю неделю он ни разу не вспомнил про Литу. Она воспринималась человеком словно из другой жизни, из того параллельного мира, где он ещё размышлял, стоит ли её поцеловать. Это было как будто много лет назад, когда он и в шутку ещё не мог предположить, что будет тайком целоваться со старшим братом и с ним же познает удовольствие секса. Теперь внутри Ньюта змеёй свернулась тайна, которую ему придётся оберегать, наверное, всю жизнь. 

Но об этом пока не стоит думать.

Едва завтрак прошёл, и гиппогрифы были накормлены, а Ньют набирал полные горсти воды, стирая пот с лица, в денники пришёл Тесей. Он поманил пальцем с хитрой ухмылкой, и Ньют, ничего не спрашивая, пошёл за ним, как загипнотизированный.

Брат что-то придумал. Наверняка что-то потрясающее, иначе бы он так не ухмылялся, и по спине Ньюта прошла дрожь — он предвкушал и боялся.

Но Тесей просто завёл его за денники, туда, где, пряча простые серые стены, буйно зеленело бабушкино земляничное дерево, которое и не думало желтеть к осени. Брат задумчиво поглаживал ветки, медля, и Ньют облизал пересохшие губы.

— Что ты думаешь насчёт игрушек? — вдруг спросил Тесей.

— Игрушек?..

— Сам понимаешь каких.

Ньюта бросило в жар. 

— Я… не знаю. Но не против, — выпалил он быстро. 

Ведь это брат, брат будет внимательным к его желаниям и поймёт, если Ньюту что-нибудь не понравится. Ньют постарался спрятать неуверенность, и Тесей внимательно изучил его лицо и заулыбался, уставившись в землю, поддевая мелкий камешек носом туфли.

— У меня просто есть пара идей, но нужно наведаться в город. Приходи ко мне после обеда.

Даже так — в город?.. Чтобы купить... что?

Тут Тесей обнял и зашептал в ухо:

— Не нужно притворяться, я же тебя знаю и вижу, что ты не уверен. Давай так: я куплю, покажу, и мы обсудим, хочешь ты это или нет.

Ньют промычал в ответ что-то утвердительное. 

Тесей ушёл, его шаги стихли за углом, а Ньют всё стоял в раздумьях, гадая, чего же ему вскоре ждать.

— Чемодан собран?

— Да, мама.

— Мантии? И твой как там его… из палочек…

— Пикетт. Он будет у меня в нагрудном кармане, — устало сказал Ньют, пряча раздражение от того, что родители, похоже, считали лечурок чем-то вроде движущихся кактусов, которые можно запаковать заранее.

Мама кивнула и потёрла лоб.

— Я посмотрю, вдруг Митти ещё не выстирала новые рубашки. Как же ты быстро растёшь… И стоит дать тебе носовые платки, ты постоянно забываешь.

— Мне не нужны носовые платки! — воскликнул Ньют, покосившись на дверь — там стоял Тесей, активно делая какие-то знаки и явно желая, чтобы эта проверка побыстрее закончилась.

У Ньюта мурашки побежали по спине, и он сделал шаг к двери, готовясь сбежать, но тут раздался голос отца:

— Всё, что он забудет, можно прислать позже, ничего страшного. — Ньют выдохнул с облегчением, а отец посмотрел на него из-под очков. — Вы своими разговорами мешаете мне читать.

— Я больше не буду мешать, — сказал Ньют с таким раскаянием, что, должно быть, это прозвучало подозрительно. Но зато мама махнула рукой, отпуская, и Ньют выскочил за дверь, где ждал его Тесей. 

Они быстро поднялись наверх. Оказавшись в спальне, брат запер их, наложив заклинания — некоторые Ньют даже не знал — и повернулся лицом. Ньют прокручивал в голове варианты того, что ему уготовил Тесей, и отрешённо рассматривал его — уши у брата были розовые, как от смущения. Краем глаза Ньют зацепил невзрачный бумажный пакет на столе, в котором явно было что-то… интригующее.

— Показывай, — сказал Ньют, садясь на край кровати. — Не тяни уже.

Тесей слабо улыбнулся и повернулся к столу, нарочито медленно начиная раскрывать пакет. Ньют качнул ногой в нетерпении, вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что было у брата в руках. Наконец он увидел — и кровь прилила к щекам. Кажется, он догадался о назначении таинственного предмета по одной только форме.

— Это… — Ньют облизал губы.

— Пробка. Ну, что думаешь?

В данный момент Ньют не думал ничего, одно лишь промелькнуло в голове: наверное, она слишком толстая… для него. Но ведь если он хочет принять в себя член Тесея, то стоит быть подготовленным.

— И, хм, как долго ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Тесей помялся.

— Тебя хватит на несколько часов, включая ужин?

Изо рта Ньюта вырвалось тихое «ох», но одновременно с лёгким испугом захватило и предвкушение — ведь потом он будет таким раскрытым. К тому же это наверняка запомнится — как минимум, а вдруг ещё и понравится…

— Я согласен, — сказал Ньют, улыбнувшись и опустив глаза в пол. Ноги Тесея оказались вдруг совсем близко; кровать рядом прогнулась и губы коснулись щеки вместе с горячим дыханием.

— Ты подожди, я ещё не договорил, — шепнул брат. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вдобавок надел ошейник. Как тебя такая идея?

Ньюту враз стало жарко.

— Это словно… как будто я только твой, да? И только ты можешь меня контролировать?

— Вроде того. Я сделаю его невидимым, но мы с тобой будем знать, что…

— Да, — быстро сказал Ньют. — Много-много раз да!

Тесей просиял, его рука легла на колено.

— Ну хоть в чём-то я угадал. И знаешь что, Арти… — Он приблизил губы к самому уху. — Потом я бы тебя связал и взял очень медленно, так, что ты просил бы быстрее.

Ньют не знал, куда девать руки, но Тесей, будто догадавшись, сжал ладони и заглянул в лицо.

— Только если ты не против, — добавил он серьёзно. — Главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо, и если ты скажешь «нет» — так тому и быть.

Его беспокойство было приятным, и Ньют подумал: вряд ли бы он нашёл в себе силы сходу согласиться на что-то такое, если бы это был не Тесей. Брату хотелось доверять. Тесей был всегда с ним, сколько Ньют себя помнил, он учил, ругал, вытаскивал из неприятностей. Он любил; и его любовь лишь приобрела новый оттенок, но всё равно в ней очень много оставалось от братской заботливости и тревоги. 

Они вдвоём ступили на узкую серпантинку рискованных отношений, где труден каждый шаг, и страшно лишиться однажды в случае трудностей не только любовника, но и брата. Поэтому Ньют мысленно поблагодарил Тесея, а вслух произнёс:

— Я хочу попробовать. Но если что — откажусь, договорились.

— Отлично, — в голосе прозвучало облегчение. — Всё будет так, как ты того захочешь. 

Брови Тесея почти сошлись на переносице, он явно волновался, и Ньют произнёс, сам немного робея:

— Вот только ты не бойся.

— _Я_ боюсь?

— Да. Скажи, — Ньют влез ему на колени, — скажи мне, что такое?

Тесей схватил за талию и огладил бока, но рассеянно; его взгляд блуждал по комнате.

— Мне проще подставиться, чем взять тебя самому. Да, пожалуй, я сам переживаю, что что-нибудь пойдёт не так. Ты мне очень дорог.

— Я знаю.

Ньют поднялся и, поколебавшись, начал снимать брюки, а за ними и бельё. Всё это время он смотрел на Тесея, и тот не отводил взгляда.

— Давай попробуем, — сказал Ньют, опускаясь на кровать. — Неси уже свои покупки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начинается Фандомная битва, и я не успеваю всё сразу( Так что между частями снова будет увеличенный промежуток.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ньют снизу)  
> По кинкам: анальная пробка, связывание рук, римминг, публичный оргазм

Тесей не спешил — указав палочкой на Ньюта и произнеся очищающее заклинание, он лёг в ногах. Он неторопливо поглаживал, скользя пальцами по бёдрам и пробираясь под рубашку. Кожи слабо касались его губы, и Ньют вздрагивал, следя за братом из-под прикрытых век.

— Просто расслабься, — сказал Тесей. — Я чувствую, что ты напряжён. 

Но Ньют был слишком взволнован, чтобы успокоиться по щелчку, и Тесей замер, перестав настаивать. Он положил подбородок на ногу Ньюта и лишь лениво пробегался кончиками пальцев по коже — самая простая целомудренная ласка, больше успокаивающая, чем возбуждающая. Стало и вправду как-то легче от этих ни к чему не обязывающих прикосновений, и Ньют едва не задремал, наконец-то расслабившись. Уже в этой полудрёме он ощутил: пальцы Тесея поползли выше по бедру.

— Согни ноги в коленях, — услышал Ньют тихое и подчинился. Тесей зашуршал покрывалом, придвигаясь ближе, и вдруг отверстия коснулось что-то влажное, тёплое и проворное. Ньют застонал, приподнимая бёдра, и открыл глаза.

— Тесей! — воскликнул он изумлённо.

Тот поднял голову.

— Что? Ложись, Арти.

Ньют послушно лёг и уставился в потолок, не в силах отойти от увиденной им картины.

— Ты вылизываешь меня _там_!

— Тебе не нравится?

— Наоборот… — Ньют развёл ноги шире, когда язык снова тронул отверстие и надавил на колечко мышц, слабо проникая внутрь. — Наоборот, очень нравится.

Руки брата удерживали его, но так и тянуло двинуться навстречу, забыв про всякий стыд. Тесей трахал языком, который проникал всё глубже в тело с каждым новым движением, дыхание щекотало кожу.

— Давай же, — хрипло взмолился Ньют. — Вставь в меня что-нибудь!

— Что-нибудь побольше? — Тесей тихо засмеялся.

— Да!

Рядом раздалось хмыканье, потом, судя по скрипу рядом, открылась тумбочка, и Тесей произнёс полушёпотом заклинание — Ньют ориентировался лишь на звуки, плотно зажмурившись. 

— Если будет немного больно, говори. — Губы коснулись колена.

— Угу.

Язык сменило нечто твёрдое и скользкое, оно входило, раскрывая Ньюта почти на грани болезненности, но одновременно хотелось его внутри, и Ньют стонал, принимая, пока Тесей успокаивающе ласкал яички и перекатывал их в пальцах. 

— Оно слишком толстое, — пробормотал Ньют, невольно зажавшись. 

— Уже почти всё, Арти, ты молодец.

Вдруг неприятное давление на мышцы исчезло, оставив просто ощущение присутствия чего-то… инородного, и Ньют открыл глаза, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть. Но едва он опёрся на локти, как внутри прострелило такой резкой волной удовольствия, что он откинулся обратно на подушки, ахнув.

Тесей сидел на краю кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу и разглядывая его с улыбкой.

— Да, в этом и состоит подвох, — согласился он. — Но когда привыкнешь, то потрясающее ощущение. Главное продержаться.

— Ты тоже в себя такое вставлял? — У Ньюта не было сил на удивление, он пока даже не понимал, как ему встать, а уж ходить…

— Да, когда совсем выматывался. Хватало и пары часов.

— Я бы хотел тебя увидеть с пробкой.

Тесей фыркнул и встал, протянул руку.

— Поднимайся, — сказал он не принимающим возражения тоном. — Я помогу одеться.

— У меня же… 

Ньют кивнул на свой стояк, который уже невозможно было скрыть брюками, но руку в ответ подал и снова ахнул, когда Тесей дёрнул, заставляя встать с кровати.

— Пройдёт, — голос Тесея звучал уверенно. — И вот что: я запрещаю прикасаться к себе, пока мы не встретимся после ужина в моей спальне. И я сам тебя позову.

— Ты шутишь!

— Нет. 

Брат вынул из бумажного пакета длинный чёрный ошейник. Ньют покорно поднял голову, и Тесей застегнул ошейник над воротником, любовно поправил и потянул за него к себе, поддев — Ньют качнулся навстречу, сделал шаг, и пробка снова коснулась простаты. Длинный вздох вырвался сам собой изо рта.

— Ты можешь прийти ко мне, — начал Тесей мягче, — если тебе станет совсем нестерпимо носить пробку — больно, неприятно и так далее. Или если ты передумаешь насчёт секса. Хорошо, Арти?

— Да-а, — простонал Ньют, переступая ногами, пока Тесей помогал надевать на него бельё и брюки. Член неприятно зажало, так хотелось высвободить его, провести ладонью, сдвинув крайнюю плоть…

Но нельзя. Придётся терпеть.

Напоследок Тесей сделал ошейник невидимым и выгнал из спальни, смеясь — да так, что Ньюту стало обидно. Настоящий старший брат, тоже мне… Пришлось самому, с трудом, преодолевать коридор и, доковыляв до своей комнаты незамеченным, Ньют рухнул на постель. Пока он шёл, пробка безостановочно касалась внутри того самого заветного бугорка, и Ньюту думалось: ещё один шаг — и он кончит, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Но обошлось.

Помявшись, он расстегнул брюки и нащупал основание пробки — круглое и тонкое. Прошило внезапным ужасом — ведь придётся с ней перетерпеть ещё и ужин! Как это сделать, Ньют не представлял — ему казалось, что все заметят и поймут.

Оставалось полагаться на Тесея. Он наверняка знал, что делал.

За ужином Ньют понял: этот день он вправду запомнит надолго.

Он спустился первым, чтобы никто не успел заметить выпуклость в паху, и почти сразу же в столовую вошёл Тесей. У брата глаза смеялись, но кивнул он серьёзно и сел напротив, как обычно.

— Ты как? — спросил он шёпотом.

Ньют в ответ скорчил гримасу, заёрзал на стуле, пытаясь найти удобное положение — и ахнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Я скоро... — начал он и не закончил, услышав отчаяние в собственном голосе. — Вряд ли выдержу. Тесей…

Он облизал губы, тронул ступнёй ногу брата. Хоть немного коснуться его, хоть чуть-чуть…

— Я подстрахую, — сказал Тесей тихо, отвечая на робкую ласку встречным движением ноги. — Ты бы видел сейчас себя. Очень жду, когда мы сможем уединиться.

Он достал палочку, улыбнулся, и словно невидимая сила потянула за ошейник, заставляя склониться над столом. Ньют задохнулся от возбуждения, поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Каждое движение отдавалось внутри толчками удовольствия, невыносимо сладостными, а знание, что Тесей наблюдал, совсем не помогало успокоиться.

— Рано вы, — раздалось сверху отцовское. — Обычно ведь приходите последними.

— Есть захотелось, — отозвался Тесей. — А из кухни такие ароматы… Неужели Митти делает свой фирменный пирог с печенью?

Отец принюхался, садясь, поправил галстук, без которого даже в денники, наверное, не выходил.

— Кажется, именно его. Ньют, что с тобой? Ты выглядишь болезненно.

— Всё нормально, — выдавил Ньют, замирая и пряча взгляд в узорах кружевной скатерти.

Вскоре подошли и мама с бабушкой, расселись по местам, и Митти появилась в дверях, а перед ней плыли по воздуху большие блюда — с ароматным ирландским рагу, закусками и пирогом. Неожиданно процессию из блюд замыкала бутылка шампанского с бокалами, и Ньют похолодел.

Мама встала. Традиционно именно женщины были главами семьи в их роду, но она предпочла в итоге разделить власть с отцом. Порой раньше это выглядело дружеским соперничеством, особенно в карьере, как Ньют помнил, но в последние годы родители явно пришли к компромиссу.

— Ну что ж, сначала выпьем, — произнесла мама, направляя палочку на пробку. Та вылетела с громким хлопком. — Сегодня мы последний день все в сборе — завтра Тесей опять уедет к себе, а Ньюта ждёт седьмой курс в Хогвартсе, который он, разумеется, закончит с хорошими результатами ЖАБА. — Она подмигнула Ньюту. — За нашу семью! И пусть мы чаще все будем собираться вместе. 

Заскрипели стулья, отодвигаясь, и Ньют тоже поднялся, сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать. Он поймал взгляд Тесея.

Шампанское приятно охладило пересохшее горло, и Ньют выпил его почти залпом. Раздался смех, бабушка, кажется, что-то сказала, но он не слышал, отвлечённый шумом придвигаемых обратно стульев. Решив, что лучше бы не медлить, Ньют резко сел.

Внутри словно фейерверк взорвался — такое сильное, ослепляющее наслаждение прокатилось по всему телу. Ньют вцепился в стол, низко склонив голову и стиснув зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Как же было стыдно и как хорошо… Он слабо поёрзал на стуле, позволяя отозваться в теле последним отголоскам оргазма. 

Осторожно выдохнув, Ньют быстро посмотрел на родителей и бабушку — они были заняты беседой. Слава Мерлину…

Тесей же глядел на него не отрываясь, замерев с вилкой в руках. Его щёки покрылись лёгким румянцем — конечно же он заметил, конечно же понял, и Ньют нервно сглотнул, осторожно сводя ноги. В паху было горячо и мокро. 

После ужина Тесей схватил за руку, нетерпеливо зажал в углу под лестницей, молчаливо и быстро кинув за спину заклинание, от которого воздух пошёл рябью. Пятна румянца всё ещё раскрашивали щёки Тесея, выдавая с головой — Ньют даже мог не опускать взгляд на брюки брата. Тесей нетерпеливо схватил Ньюта за бёдра, потянулся к пуговицам, облизнувшись.

— Что… что ты делаешь? 

— Трогаю тебя, глупый брат.

Тесей запустил руку в расстёгнутую ширинку, касаясь влажного от спермы белья, сжал мягкий член, нащупывая через ткань головку.

— Какой ты был там, на ужине, — хрипло сказал Тесей в самое ухо. Его ладонь уже проникла в бельё и медленно, неспешно начала двигаться по члену Ньюта, всё ещё скользкому. — Но ты кончил слишком рано.

Он ускорился, но когда первый стон вырвался изо рта Ньюта, Тесей убрал ладонь. Его губы тронули щёку — очень нежно и коротко, почти по-братски.

— Я позову, — сказал он и мигом отвернулся, вихрем взлетая по лестнице. Ньют разочарованно выдохнул, провожая его взглядом.

Спустя час снова стало тяжко терпеть. Ньют, посетив ванную, опять возбудился до крайности и весь извертелся на своей кровати, пытаясь не прикасаться к себе, думая только об одном — о маленькой пробке, которая спрятана внутри него и превращает его существование в нескончаемую сладкую пытку. Впервые в жизни он хотел побыстрее накормить Пикетта, страстно надеясь, что тот не сбежит. В прятки Ньют сейчас не был способен играть. Он сейчас был ни на что не способен.

Лежа он видел кусок дворика из окна, где становилось всё темнее. Мама зачем-то вывела наружу Графа — его клёкот Ньют узнал бы из тысячи. А, точно, у него же что-то с глазами началось, и приходится выводить в загон на закате…

Ньют взял наугад книгу со своей тумбочки, но слова не откладывались в голове, вылетая из неё неуловимыми дириколями. Бросив книгу на пол, он подхватил себя под оба колена и закрыл глаза, представляя…

В дверь тихо постучали. Ньют резко отпустил ноги, оставив колени поднятыми на случай, если это, например, отец.

— Ньют? — раздался голос Тесея. — Я вхожу.

Он проскользнул в комнату, как вор, оглянулся, прежде чем тихо запереть дверь. Кончик палочки упёрся в ручку.

— Коллопортус, — начал Тесей. — Такитус...

Он произносил заклинания, а Ньют смотрел на него во все глаза. Здесь?.. Тут же кровать гораздо меньше и не такая удобная, а ещё захламлено, и Пикетт где-то рядом бродит по шкафам…

Наконец брат повернулся к нему, уже в пижаме и тоже очевидно возбуждённый. Ошейник, про который Ньют успел забыть, вдруг начал отчётливо ощущаться на шее наравне с пробкой.

Они молчали; Тесей смотрел тяжело и жадно, но не двигался с места. Тишина в комнате стала такой густой, многозначительной, что, казалось, её можно было потрогать. Ньют медленно развёл колени, давая Тесею обзор, приспустил штаны, высвобождая свой член — стоящий, с красной головкой и капелькой смазки на ней.

— Дальше, — велел Тесей, быстро проведя языком по губам.

Штаны Ньют снимал медленно, дюйм за дюймом высвобождая голую кожу. Когда они соскользнули с ягодиц, Ньют снова взял себя под колени, поднимая ноги — так, чтобы Тесей видел _всё_. Видел, как Ньют хочет его. Как охотно предлагает себя ему, родному брату, как раскрыт и возбуждён. 

— Возьми меня, — попросил Ньют, перекатившись на бок и потянув себя за ошейник. Эта фраза словно стала последней каплей: Тесей мгновенно оказался на кровати, торопливо вставая на колени и приспуская собственные штаны. 

— Мой обожаемый брат, — прошептал Тесей, склоняясь и целуя бедро. Ньют зарделся, и вдруг невидимые путы развели его руки в стороны, привязывая к изголовью, заставляя снова лечь на спину.

— Ты не против? — поинтересовался Тесей. Его пальцы оказались где-то рядом с пробкой, поддевая так дразняще, что Ньют всхлипнул.

— Нет, — наконец смог он ответить. — Тесей, ну пожалуйста... Вытащи её!

— А что дальше? — спросил брат. — Расскажи мне, что ты хочешь.

Ньют упёрся пятками в постель, приподнимая бёдра, выражая открыто своё желание. Неуверенность и смущение словно исчезли, хотелось только одного, и Ньют произнёс на выдохе:

— Хочу в себе твой член, Тесей, прямо сейчас. Ну давай же...

И будто последние капли сомнения исчезли в глазах брата от этих слов. Он забросил ноги Ньюта на плечи, двинул вхолостую бёдрами, нанеся на член мгновенно наколдованную смазку. Палочка тут же упала на пол, как нечто ненужное, и Ньют даже смог этому поразиться краешком сознания — брат, такой аккуратист, и вдруг бросает столь важную вещь...

Но больше думать о чём-либо постороннем ему не удалось. Пробка сдвинулась под пальцами Тесея, заставив Ньюта дёрнуться, пошла наружу — уже совсем легко, не так, как было вначале. Неужели он теперь такой растянутый?..

— О-о-о, Арти, — услышал Ньют, не признав сразу голос Тесея — какой-то незнакомый, глубокий и хриплый. Брат даже не стал пытаться снять с Ньюта окончательно пижамные штаны, которые так и болтались где-то в районе коленей, и резко подался вперёд, вставляя целиком. Ньют восторженно ахнул — это восхитительное ощущение наполненности даже близко не могло сравняться с пробкой. Тесей был в нём, его брат двигался внутри, вколачиваясь и издавая звуки, от которых Ньют ещё сильнее пытался раздвинуть колени, стреноженные резинкой штанов. Сильные руки то сжимали ягодицы, то начинали придерживать соскальзывающие с плеч ноги, и Ньют вскрикивал с закрытыми глазами. Он ориентировался только на ощущения, которые обострились донельзя, и звуки: звуки стонов Тесея, становящихся всё выше, его собственного частого дыхания и влажных пошлых шлепков; ощущения широких плеч под ногами и простыни, скомканной в пальцах. 

До пика они дошли почти одновременно — Тесей убыстрился, его тихое «Ньют… Ньют…» было едва различимым, но Ньют слышал и жмурился от удовольствия и восторга. Кончая, он обхватил ступнями шею Тесея, выгнулся, издавая громкий протяжный стон, перешедший в имя, и кажется, Тесею этого хватило — его руки легли на бёдра, прижали к себе крепче. Ньют чуть приоткрыл глаза: брат склонил голову, по его телу прошла дрожь, и он излился внутрь, загнав во всю длину, а потом вытащил, и Ньют завороженно смотрел, на капли спермы, падающие на отверстие и ложбинку меж ягодиц. Ньют вовсе не был против того, чтобы его пачкали таким образом. В общем-то Ньют не противился бы, даже вздумай Тесей кончить на его лицо.

— Подержи колени, — попросил Тесей всё ещё не своим голосом и вдруг склонился, его горячий и мокрый язык прошёлся возле отверстия. Тесей слизывал собственную сперму, вылизывал Ньюта, и это всё было таким смущающим, что Ньюту казалось, он снова краснеет. 

— Вылижи и живот, — попросил он застенчиво, и Тесей улыбнулся, снимая наконец-то так надоевшие им обоим штаны Ньюта и разводя колени, чтобы опуститься между ног. Теперь Ньют мог видеть, как проходится язык Тесея по его коже, убирая потёки спермы. Брат тепло дышал на живот и сглатывал, слизав, и Ньют смотрел, чтобы запомнить, чтобы потом вызывать в памяти в сумраке хогвартской спальни.

Закончив, брат поцеловал живот, дразняще коснувшись языком пупка.

— Я хочу сегодня лечь с тобой здесь, — сказал Тесей, поднимая палочку и убирая невидимые верёвки. Пока Ньют потирал запястья, Тесей укладывался рядом, взбивая отобранную из-под головы подушку.

— Я уже понял. Но нам будет тесно, наверное.

— Ты против?

— ...Нет. Совсем не против. — Ньют положил руку на талию. — Как раз очень за.

Тесей смотрел на него затуманенным взором, в котором читалась бесконечная любовь, и от этого было и хорошо, и почему-то страшно, и тоскливо. Ньют поднял с одеяла руку Тесея и сомкнул чужие пальцы на ошейнике, который они так и не сняли. 

— Возьми его с собой, — предложил брат, расстёгивая пряжку. — Я научу, как сделать его невидимым, можешь носить… когда захочешь.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал Ньют. — Но не когда захочу, а когда буду скучать по тебе — вот так.

— Мы не на всю жизнь расстаёмся. Относись к этому проще.

Ньют фыркнул и порывисто обнял.

— Смотри, Пикетт к нам спускается, — произнёс он, указывая на дверцу шкафа. Лечурка смотрела на них очень подозрительно. — Возможно, он ревнует, мне пока сложно сказать. Ты всё-таки тут человек новый для него. 

Тесей поманил пальцем, и Пикетт спустился по выглаженной и повешенной на дверцу мантии, перебрался на кровать — и вдруг щёлкнул Тесея по ноге длинными руками-палочками, стремительно сбегая вниз, где в темноте лежал чемодан.

— Я же говорил: животные меня не любят, — вздохнул Тесей. — Вся их любовь досталась тебе.

Ньют помолчал, а потом взял за подбородок, обращая к себе лицо.

— Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что именно я — твой брат?

Тесей нахмурился:

— Что за странные вопросы?

— Мы очень разные, — сказал Ньют, не тая. — Мне кажется, нам будет сложно вместе… если у нас будет это «вместе».

На лице Тесея замерло сложное выражение — то ли оторопь, то ли шок пополам с удивлением.

— Как невовремя ты со своей честностью… Я пока не строил далеко идущих планов. Тут, мне кажется, — Тесей замялся, — основные сложности будут не из-за наших различий.

Он намекал очень прозрачно, трудно было не понять.

— Я закончу школу, — произнёс Ньют, трогая поджарый живот брата, — а потом посмотрим.

— Именно. Вообще ты меня очень удивил сейчас.

— В плохом смысле?

Ньют настороженно приподнялся на локте, перестав гладить. Тесей покачал головой.

— Нет. Я готов рискнуть, и разговор этот надо будет тогда повторить через год. За год может многое измениться.

Ньют улыбнулся — он получил почти что обещание, и с этим уже можно будет как-то жить до Рождества, а там… а там они посмотрят.

— И я не жалею, что ты такой, какой есть, — добавил Тесей мягко. — Если бы мы родились одинаковыми, это было бы уныло. Представь: сплошные разговоры про политику и квиддич и никакого разнообразия.

От сердца совсем отлегло.

— Я буду слушать твою болтовню про министерство, если ты обещаешь слушать мои рассказы о животных, — сказал Ньют, прижавшись.

Тесей взъерошил ему волосы.

— Я и так всю жизнь их слушаю, дурак.

В голосе прозвучал лёгкий упрёк, потому что Тесей говорил правду, и Ньют благодарно коснулся губами его подбородка. 

Как он раньше не ценил Тесея, он теперь ума не мог приложить. Кажется, эта их взаимная влюблённость — неожиданная, запретная и странная — стала лучшим, что случилось между ними за все годы безуспешных попыток сдружиться и понять друг друга. Как будто они наконец нашли единственно верный способ совместного существования без извечных обид и упрёков. 

О нет, Ньют теперь ни за что не позволит себе это потерять.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто ждал))

Проснулся Ньют от шума — слабого, но различимого, потёр глаза и повернулся на другой бок. Прямо перед ним, загораживая окно с задёрнутыми шторами, стоял Тесей. Он был уже в брюках и надевал рубашку, и Ньют тупо смотрел на его высокую фигуру, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Сон не отпускал, требовал к себе обратно, и отголоски ночного видения всё ещё загораживали реальность.

Тесей услышал шорох одеяла, повернул голову.

— Спи, для тебя пока рано, — сказал он тихо, и тут Ньют вспомнил, что сегодня за день. Он резко поднялся на подушке.

— Ты уходишь, — вырвалось у него.

Брат опустился на край постели. Его ладонь, оглаживая, прошлась по выемке между шеей и плечом Ньюта, губы тронули висок. Ньют судорожно вдохнул — Тесей пах одеколоном, какой-то новый аромат, незнакомый. Более горький.

— Пока просто завтракать. Я потом скажу нашей матушке, что сам разбужу. 

Повинуясь настойчивой руке, Ньют лёг обратно в свою постель, смежил веки. Тесей безостановочно гладил — очень нежно, самыми кончиками пальцев — и шептал что-то непонятное, но ласковое. Ньют разобрал только «младший» и уже привычное «Арти». 

Ему казалось, он едва успел задремать снова, как Тесей вернулся — полностью одетый, при галстуке, с цепочкой от часов на жилете. Тщательно уложенные кудри лежали волосок к волоску. Ньют на мгновение даже онемел: брат всегда отличался щегольством, но летом он позволял себе одеваться чуть более небрежно, а сейчас Тесей был невероятно красив — идеальный, взрослый. Лучший из них двоих.

— А вот теперь вставай, — сказал Тесей, поддёргивая брюки и садясь. — У нас ещё… — Он вынул из кармашка жилета часы. — ...Минут семь, чтобы попрощаться.

Ньют подскочил на постели. Слишком мало! Он быстро спустил ноги на пол, даже забыв о своей наготе.

— Ты куда?..

— В ванную! — ответил Ньют уже на ходу, шлёпая голыми ступнями по паркету.

Он быстро умылся, почистил зубы — ведь Ньют никак не мог отпустить Тесея без поцелуя, — а после торопливо осмотрел себя в зеркале, свою нескладную фигуру, узкие плечи и в очередной раз задался вопросом: что Тесей нашёл в нём, в собственном брате, и как смог высказать свои намерения — он, такой правильный?..

— Впервые не хочу в Хогвартс, — проговорил Ньют глухо, снова опустившись на кровать и уткнувшись Тесею в плечо. — Или нет, всё-таки хочу, там должен был летом родиться единорожек у единственной самки, посмотреть бы на него. Но ты…

— Стало сложнее. Я понимаю.

Рука легла на макушку Ньюта.

— Я хочу извиниться, — сказал вдруг брат.

Ньют поднял голову — Тесей глядел в сторону задумчиво и печально. Догадаться было несложно.

— Не за что тебе передо мной…

Тесей нетерпеливо дёрнул краешком губы.

— Я разрешил и подтолкнул, дал слабину. Жалеть уже поздно, но извиниться я должен.

Ньют не выдержал и обвил руками шею. В глаза смотреть не получалось, и потому он произнёс, адресуя слова плечу Тесея:

— Просто… мы оба выросли. Вот так и вышло. Вообще-то у животных тоже встречается, и даже довольно часто, потому что…

— Ньют, время. Давай без лекций.

— Хорошо. 

Тесей всмотрелся в него, притянул, чтобы поцеловать — и именно в этот миг для Ньюта закончилось лето. Жаркое и дремотное, оно усыпило и под конец предательски вырвало из сна, всколыхнуло все чувства, заставив испытать небывалые сочетания эмоций. Поцелуй Тесея начинал осень и завершал их короткий летний роман. Может, всего лишь до зимы, но Ньют всегда старался быть реалистом: никогда не знаешь, чего ждать впереди, особенно от других людей — они непредсказуемее животных. 

Чего ждать от Тесея, он даже не представлял. Они с братом всё же были слишком разными.

— Ты уже не здесь, — сказал Тесей, отстранившись. Он снова нежно прихватил губы почти целомудренным касанием.

— Сможешь ответить мне на один вопрос? Просто это важно.

— Попробую.

Ньют собрался с духом.

— Почему я? — выпалил он быстро. — Ведь есть другие парни… девушки — особенно вокруг тебя. 

Тесей повёл подбородком в сторону, задумавшись.

— У меня была девушка, — сказал он, словно нехотя. — Рыжеватая, с веснушками. Обожала старые колдовские книги и собирала их, могла часами говорить о своей коллекции.

Ньют тихо судорожно вздохнул.

— Это было с год назад, — продолжил Тесей. — Я с ней расстался. Мне будто всё чего-то не хватало.

Он снова вынул часы и вскочил. Ньюту показалось — слишком уж поспешно.

— Тесей…

— Мне пора, Арти. Чтобы аппарировать, ещё надо выйти за ворота.

— Тогда до Рождества, — пробормотал Ньют беспомощно, наблюдая, как Тесей застёгивает пиджак. Вдруг брат хмыкнул и кивнул на стол.

— Это твоё, — сказал он и снова склонился, припадая к шее Ньюта, ведя губами ниже, почти до ключиц. Прихватив нежную кожу, он всосал её и взъерошил напоследок волосы.

— Тут будет незаметно, — произнёс он с удовлетворением и сделал шаг к двери, взялся за ручку. — Я напишу тебе.

— И я.

Они смотрели друг на друга; Тесей открыл дверь, вздохнул и вышел. Его убыстряющиеся шаги Ньют слушал, закусив костяшки пальцев.

Сказать «пока» иногда бывает трудно. Прощаться — это словно отчаливать от причала на ненадёжной лодчонке. Впереди — пугающая неизвестность, но возвращаться уже некуда, да и незачем, ускользнувшее лето не схватишь за хвост.

Медленно Ньют подошёл к столу, заглянул в бумажный пакет и улыбнулся, подцепив пальцем ошейник. 

**Эпилог**

_«Дорогой Арти,_

_ты опять злился, что я шлю отписки, поэтому хочу оправдаться: у нас было очень напряжённое дело, связанное с поддельными мётлами, порой мы даже не могли времени банально поспать — обходились бодрящим зельем и кофе. К счастью, это уже позади. Мне удалось выследить дом, где производили мётлы, и заодно поймать одного из главарей, так что можешь поздравить своего старшего брата. Прошёл слушок, что мне готовят повышение._

_Как ты там? В последнем письме ты больше писал о жеребёнке единорога, чем о себе — я не удивлён, но, как это ни странно для тебя, о твоей жизни мне хочется всё-таки знать больше. Не спорю, что единороги замечательные создания, но когда я в последний раз видел своего младшего брата, он был человеком. Рассказывай о себе больше, пожалуйста. Это не упрёк, а пожелание._

_В Лондоне неожиданно всё засыпало снегом — в жизни такого не видел, — и пришлось украдкой расчищать путь к дому, ведь вокруг район маглов, как ты, возможно, помнишь по моему описанию. Дом получше прежнего, и я не могу дождаться, когда приглашу тебя в гости. Может, на каникулах? Если, конечно, ты не против компании зануды вроде меня._

_К слову о каникулах… Сначала я вымарал это место в письме, но всё же верну, ибо честность — лучшая политика. Итак, скоро Рождество, и нам снова предстоит встретиться дома после долгой разлуки. Четыре месяца — большой срок, всё могло измениться, даже если пока кажется, что это не так. Я по-прежнему очень хочу тебя увидеть и надеюсь, эти месяцы не успели нас с тобой превратить в чужих друг другу людей. Иногда случается и такое. Письма всё ж плохая замена живому присутствию._

_Будь осторожнее в словах, не пиши слишком многое. Мне было очень приятно читать предыдущее твоё послание, и я понимаю, что ты скучаешь (как и я!), но работа меня научила одной важной вещи: осмотрительность и благоразумие порой не единожды могут предотвратить беду. Уж прости за нравоучительный тон._

_С любовью,_

_Тесей»_

Ньют опять поднял взгляд на вокзальные часы — стрелка неумолимо двигалась по кругу, сновали люди, огибая скамью, на которой он сидел. Чемодан стоял рядом, огромный и неповоротливый, уже успевший потерять все остатки облегчающих вес чар. Ньют опёрся на него локтями и смотрел в сторону выхода, где шёл то ли снег, то ли дождь — не разберёшь, но на улице точно не было той погоды, которую желаешь увидеть на Рождество — крупных хлопьев снега, белых, сияющих на холодном солнце улиц, украшенных природой лучше, чем смог бы это сделать человек. Лондон никогда не походил на сказочный город, но в редкие снежные дни он выглядел лучше обычного, словно снег оживлял эти серые улицы. 

Хотелось домой. Мама писала, что в Селбридже сейчас тепло и влажно, но там всегда так — о снеге зачастую приходилось лишь мечтать. Однако Ньюту нравился запах влажной земли и подгнившей травы, так отличающийся от искусственных запахов большого города. 

С каждой минутой Ньюту всё сильнее хотелось покинуть Лондон.

Но Тесея не было, прямо как в прошлом году. 

Ньют опустил голову и встретился взглядом с Пикеттом, решившим вылезти из кармана пальто, чтобы понять, почему они всё ещё не в тепле, наполненном запахами рождественской еды.

— Лучше спрячься обратно, приятель, — сказал Ньют грустно. — Похоже, нам ещё долго сидеть.

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, — возразил знакомый голос сверху.

Ньют рывком поднял голову, ошеломлённый, неверящий, — но Тесей и вправду стоял рядом и виновато улыбался. 

— Полчаса не полтора, — весело сказал он. — Впрочем, извини. Я не забыл, просто в сочельник так много дел… Пришлось забежать в министерство с утра.

Ньют не смог ничего ответить и молча разглядывал брата, а в голове неостановимым вихрем проносились события августа — их разговоры, их ночи, а после и те послания, которые они друг другу писали. Тесей не изменился с виду — всё такой же франтоватый, ошеломляюще красивый, источающий уверенность в себе. В сердце болезненно защемило.

Чем дольше Ньют смотрел, тем более встревоженным становился Тесей. Наконец он спросил:

— Ньюти, всё хорошо? Что-то не так?

И Ньют вместо ответа поднялся, заключая в неуклюжие объятия. В нос ударил запах мокрой шерсти от пальто и уже знакомый аромат одеколона. Тесей не позволил отстраниться сразу и прижал к себе, тепло дыша в висок, так что Пикетт, зажатый в кармане между ними, протестующе запищал.

— Надо найти удобное место, чтобы аппарировать, — тихо сказал Тесей в ухо. — Дома приготовления полным ходом. Митти готовит свой потрясающий пудинг, аромат на оба этажа… Кстати, мне кажется, или ты ещё сильнее вытянулся?

Ньют отстранился со смешком, и Тесей положил ладонь на его макушку, довёл до своего лба.

— И правда, почти одного роста. Ну, мой повзрослевший братец, домой?

— Домой, — согласился Ньют, торопливо хватая чемодан за холодную ручку. — И не зови меня Ньюти. Мне уже почти семнадцать.

— Как скажешь, мелкий.

Перед совместной аппарацией Тесей взял его за руку, и уже у ворот дома Ньют позволил себе ещё немного подержаться за ладонь, пока они были скрыты от посторонних глаз. Это выглядело так по-детски, но в действительности Ньюту невыносимо хотелось запереться с Тесеем в его тихой большой спальне, поговорить начистоту, а не завуалированно, как в письмах, а после раздеть и обнажиться самому — и там уж что будет. Но пока приходилось довольствоваться малым.

За время разлуки чувства, казалось, притупились, и иногда Ньют боялся, что при встрече не ощутит ничего. Но опасения оказались ложными — к лучшему или худшему, но словно и не было этих месяцев вдали от брата. Инцестуальная любовь — не то, чему стоило бы радоваться, но Ньют всегда подобные мысли отгонял, как надоедливых мух. Тесей наверняка тоже — и об этом им придётся однажды поговорить начистоту.

Но не сегодня, конечно же. 

Дом с порога встретил шумом и радостными объятиями, даже бабушка спустилась, чтобы обнять Ньюта, и тот растерянно взирал из-за её плеча на Тесея, который ободряюще улыбнулся и показал большой палец. Пикетт окончательно обиделся и, в очередной раз зажатый между Ньютом и теперь уже мамой, выкрутился и исхитрился сбежать по грозди омелы. Ньют на этот демонстративный побег лишь фыркнул — лечурка не умела долго дуться, особенно когда впереди ждал большой и вкусный рождественский обед из мокриц и яиц докси.

Под прикрытием этой суеты Тесей исхитрился исчезнуть, и Ньют, оглядевшись, поднялся по лестнице и открыл незапертую дверь. Брат стоял посреди комнаты, ладони в карманах брюк — словно ждал, и едва дверь закрылась, он поймал Ньюта за руку, привлекая к себе, одновременно запечатывая заклинанием комнату.

— Теперь поздороваемся как надо, — сказал он удовлетворённо, но не стал целовать сразу и замер в дюйме от лица Ньюта. 

Кожи касалось дыхание, и Ньют закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться лишь на Тесее, на его объятиях. Брат притёрся щекой и шумно выдохнул прямо в ухо — казалось, он пытался вспомнить подзабытые ощущения, вспомнить того Ньюта из августа, и сравнить с тем, который вернулся спустя четыре месяца на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Ньют обнял в ответ, улыбнувшись, и стал ждать вердикта.

— Ночью приходи ко мне, — проговорил наконец Тесей и склонился, целуя. 

Ньют с удовольствием зарылся пятернёй в его волосы, портя укладку, пропуская пряди меж пальцев. Перейдя губами на щёки все в веснушках, как и у него самого, Ньют зажмурился, и фонарики за окном расплылись, превращаясь в яркие цветные пятна. 

— Скажи, — начал Ньют, не сдержавшись, забираясь ладонями под пиджак и обхватывая талию, — когда я уехал… ты о нас думал? 

Тесей на мгновение нахмурился и схватился за руки Ньюта, словно хотел отвести, но хватка его тотчас ослабла.

— Конечно, — ответил он отрывисто. — Не мог не думать.

— Я боялся, что ты решишь разорвать отношения, — сказал Ньют прямо.

Тесей почесал нос, спрятав взгляд, и завиток волос упал ему на лоб.

— Порой об этом размышлял… А разговор не подождёт, Артемис? Сегодня сочельник.

— Просто чтобы расставить точки над «и».

— Ты беспокоишься. — Он рассеянно покивал. — Ладно, могу сказать, что иногда я просыпался в ужасе от самого себя… да, было такое. Или мне мерещилось, что все вокруг знают, особенно поначалу. Но я сумел справиться с этим, вовремя вспомнив, что у каждого есть свои скелеты в шкафу.

— У каждого, — эхом отозвался Ньют.

— А ты, Арти? Что скажешь о себе?

Ньют наморщил лоб, пытаясь припомнить. В действительности…

— Я как-то больше из-за тебя боялся, — сказал он. — И если уж совсем честно, то, что ты мой брат… это меня ещё сильнее…

— ...Заводит? — закончил Тесей, подняв брови. 

— Да. Это тебя не слишком шокировало? — спросил Ньют с опаской.

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Для нас это ничего не меняет, разве что теперь стало понятнее. — Он потёр лоб. — Словом, не волнуйся. Я принял для себя решение. Будет трудно, ты и сам наверняка осознаёшь, но мы попробуем, правда?

Ньют улыбнулся с облегчением.

— Конечно!

— Ну, тогда пойдём вниз, братец.

Тесей подтолкнул к двери, и они вышли в коридор. С каждым шагом по лестнице звуки становились громче: вот раздался папин смех из столовой, а вот мама в кухне что-то втолковывала Митти; бабушка в гостиной рассказывала старую поднадоевшую историю об их с Тесеем двоюродном брате Доноване — как тот неправильно трансфигурировал кресло и вынужден был от него прятаться почти сутки, пока не вынул тайком из подушек волшебную палочку. Хм, кому же она это говорит, неужели снова приехала дальняя родня?..

Раздался незнакомый голос, и Ньют тяжко вздохнул. Тесей заметил и приобнял за плечо.

— Помогайте! — воскликнула мама, появляясь из дверей кухни. — Времени так мало, а дом ещё толком не украшен… Ах, точно, Ньюти, ты же пока не можешь колдовать. Наведаешься к гиппогрифам? А чемодан разберёшь потом.

Вот это занятие было ему по душе, и Ньют радостно кивнул, напоследок с наслаждением вдохнув сладкий запах рождественской выпечки. Надо бы что-нибудь стащить с кухни, пока никто не видит…

— Ну, до встречи за рождественским столом, — подмигнул Тесей и быстро, когда мама отвернулась, схватил за пальцы, сжал их. 

Словно намёк на то, что будет.

Жест обещания. 

Ньют коротко улыбнулся в ответ, думая, что бесконечно, невообразимо счастлив. Может быть, впереди их ждут трудности, но сейчас… сейчас был сочельник, и Ньюта волновало лишь то, что придётся скрываться вдвое тщательнее обычного — ведь домой приедет, как всегда на Рождество, целая прорва родственников. Но они с Тесеем справятся — наверняка справятся, потому что теперь в их отношениях появилась определённость, и они оба не могут позволить себе потерять то, что приобрели совсем недавно.

Осталось ещё полгода в Хогвартсе, а после — кто знает.

Главное, что они с Тесеем будут вдвоём, а остальное уже не слишком важно.


End file.
